


The Divorced Neighbors

by Heichou_Anna



Category: Attack on Titan, Ereri - Fandom, Riren - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dad!Levi, Divorced!Levi, Divorced!eren, M/M, but I just realized I never published it here, dad!Eren, lots of fluff, pls don’t cringe too hard, they have cute lil kids, this book is so damn old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_Anna/pseuds/Heichou_Anna
Summary: Please note that I started writing this book in 2014. It’s very cringe worthy and not good in my opinion, but it’s gotten way too much attention on Wattpad and so I just thought I’d post it here too.I cringe way too much at my own writing, and I don’t even wanna look at it. So please forgive for not editing the many mistakes. But... try to enjoy? :^)-Story idea does not belong to me. I got this idea here -> (http://rebloggy.com/post/snk-ereri/70042973807) <-This story is about two divorced parents, living as neighbors.Eren brings his son, Chibi, over to Levi's house daily. Levi's son, Levi-Kun, (Junior), and Chibi are best of buds.What happens when Eren and Levi get closer? Not just as friends, but more?How's that going to turn out, being that they both have kids?





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the first part of the book summary before you continue lmao.

『Eren's POV』

Clank, Clank.

I was in the middle of washing dishes in my small kitchen. We had just finished eating a delicious lunch that I had cooked. I have been working on my culinary skills for years, and I am becoming extremely confident in my cooking. We were definitely pleased in today's meal.

I bet you're wondering, who is we?

What I mean by we, is me and my 3 year old son, Chibi. He'll be four next month.

He was my everything, and I would do anything for the little rascal. I would take a bullet for him. I don't know what I would do without him. I'd honestly go crazy.

I shook the thoughts of being without him away, and wiped some sweat off my brow with my sleeve, as I finished up with cleaning the dishes. 

I dried by hands off with a nearby hand towel, and glanced at the clock that was hung up on the wall, above the sink. 12;45pm it read.

I sighed as I put the towel down. 15 more minutes and I've gotta go.

As I walked towards Chibi's bedroom down the hall, I was rolling down my white sleeves, and wiping my hands on the apron I was wearing. "Chibi!" I called for him, and got no answer.

Sighing, I knew why he couldn't hear me. He's obsessed with his new little radio I got for him a few days ago, and he's constantly turning the channels on it, and listening to random songs and then dancing his little heart out to them. It was honestly the most cutest thing ever.

I reached his bedroom, and I watched him as he spun around, making up cute little dance moves to go along with the beat of the techno song that was blasting out of the radio's speakers. I watched for a few more moments, laughing to myself at the cute view he was giving me. I knocked on the wall, trying to get his attention. He jumped as he heard me knocking, and quickly raced over to the radio, and turned the volume all the way down and turn to me, with a scared look on his face.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the cute look on his face. "We're leaving here in about 10 minutes. Are you all ready?" I asked, as I untied the apron that was tightly tied around my waist, and around my shoulders.

He made a small noise, and pointed to his brown horse animal romper that was folded on his small bed. I smiled and walked over to the romper, and held it up. "Wanna wear this one today?" I asked, smiling brightly.

Chibi has quite the obsession with wearing his cute little animal rompers. I buy them every chance I get, and it makes him just about the happiest kid ever.

He nodded rapidly, clapping his small hands together, smiling and laughing brightly. I couldn't but smile again. I bent down to his small size, and slipped the romper on carefully over his head, and pulled the horse hood over his head, that had horse ears attached to it. I smiled and pinched his cheeky gently. He giggled and playfully slapped my hands away from his puffy, red cheeks. "Thap that!" He cooed in his baby voice, trying to say 'Stop that!'

I laughed, and brought my hands back down from his face. "Ready to go now?" I asked quitely. He nodded quickly and raised his hands up, asking to be picked up. I happily picked him up, and placed him on my hip, and heading out of his room. I grabbed my suit coat and my briefcase on the way out to the front door of the house. I carried him next door, to our neighbors house.

As I stepped onto the porch of the medium sized brown house, I gently knocked on the front door, waiting for an answer. I looked over at Chibi, still on my hip, and he looked very excited to see his playmate in a matter of seconds. This was one of his favorite parts of the day.

The door opened after a moment, and we both saw the familiar 5 foot figure who had opened the door. "Morning Levi-San." I greeted, smiling brightly. 

Levi gave a small smile, and stepped aside so we could walk in easier. "Morning, you two." 

"Hi Eevie-Sha." Chibi said, as he waved his small hand towards Levi. He could never pronounce Levi's name quite right, so he's always pronounced it as 'Eevie-Sha.'

Levi reached over to Chibi, and playfully poked at his puffy cheek, "Hi there Chib."

"So where is Levi-Kun? Chibi has been so excited to see him." I asked, re-position Chibi on my other hip, since he was getting heavy. Chibi instantly grew a smile at the mention of his name.

"Ah, he should be coming right now." Levi answered, turning around to face the direction of his son's room. "Junior!" He called out for him.

"Coming Dad!" I head the 6 year old yell back to his Dad, as he ran towards us. 

"Nii-cha!" Chibi yelled excitedly, as he saw his playmate running towards us, and he started to squirm in my arms, wanting to be put down.

I laughed as I sat my son down on the floor, and he quickly ran to Levi-Kun. 

"Chibi!" Levi-Kun yelled happily, as he bent down to hug the shorter 3 year old. 

As they hugged, I quickly reached for my smart phone as I sat my briefcase and suit jacket down, and I pulled out the camera app and took a quick snap of their cute moment. 

I saw my flash go off, just as I heard a small 'click' coming from Levi's direction. I glanced over to him, and he was recording the moment on his digital camera. We both had glanced sideways at each other at the same time. A small patch of redness raised to both of out cheeks as we both chuckled that we both had the same idea.

"Great parents think alike." He muttered, chuckling. I nodded, agreeing, as I put my phone back into my pocket and he finished up recording our kids little cute moment, and put away the camera.

"Well, I should get going. I don't want to be late for work." I stated, as I slipped my suit coat on, and fixing my tie. 

"Bye Daddy!" Chibi squealed, as he hugged my leg. I laughed and ruffled his hair. 

"Bye bud. I'll be home same time as I usually am." I stated as I bent down to his short level, and pinched his cheek once again. He blushed and slapped my hand away again, and kissed my cheek. 

I stood up straight, and waved to Levi-Kun and he waved back, smiling.

"Alright, have a good day. I'll make sure I give the little brats a snack or two." Levi stated, as he watched the two little kids run off into the play room, and he glanced back up at me.

"Alright, thanks. See you later!" I smiled down at him, and picked my briefcase up and headed out the front door and Levi shut the door behind me. I sighed, as the fall wind brushed up against me. Fall, my favorite season. I was sad that the season was coming to an end. I knew winter was coming up fast, and that meant Christmas was coming soon, which meant I had to buy presents for Chibi, Levi-Kun and Levi-San. It also meant Levi-San's birthday was coming up, too. 

_____ That Night.

I tiredly walked up the stairs to Levi's house, and up to his front door. After knocking on the door, I stretched my arms above my head as I placed my black suitcase on the porch, beside me.

"Eren-San!" Levi-Kun squealed as he saw me.

The door opened a moment later, and the two younger boys were at my view. "Good evening, Levi-Kun." I greeted Levi's son, as he was the one to open the door for me. 

"Good evening." He greeted back, sending me a small smile, that definitely reminded me of Levi's smile. His grey eyes sparkled as he watched Chibi run to me and hugged my leg tightly. I laughed, and bent down to ruffle my son's hair.

"Thank you, for keeping Chibi company, Levi-Kun." I thanked Levi's son, smiling at him. 

He blushed a little, rubbing his head, and looking away from me. "N-no problem, Mr. Eren-San. 'Cause, I wanted to play, too." 

I picked up Chibi, and hugged him. "How nice of you!" I happily replied.

"Nii-Cha played with me lots!" Chibi squealed, talking about Levi-Kun, as he put his hands on my face, smiling big.

I laughed at him. "Hmm, is Levi-San around?" I asked, looking around, and seeing no sight of the shorter male.

I saw a hand appear from the corner of the kitchen as he waved over to me, "I'm over here." 

I kept Chibi in my arms, with Levi-Kun following, as I made my way to kitchen to see Levi washing dishes.

"Sorry for not greeting you, my hands were full." Levi said, as he looked back at me. He was wearing his white apron, with his sleeves rolled up, so he wouldn't get them wet.

"Same here," I stated, referring to Chibi in my arms. "I'm sorry for having you babysit Chibi on such short notice."

He shrugged, as he sat a dish down on the towel that was laid out by the sink. "No, no, it's fine. I know how hard it is to be a single parent." he replied. "By the way, I made dinner so you should eat." 

I saw a plate of left over foods, that I'm guessing he had gotten ready just for me. I instantly started to feel bad.

"Eh, I don't want to trouble you even more..." I trailed off, as I sat Chibi down on the floor, beside Levi-Kun.

He shrugged again, "I already made it, so don't worry about it." 

Chibi and Levi-Kun raced off, laughing loudly, out of the kitchen and back into the playroom.

"Well thank you for this, Levi." I thanked him, as I unwrapped the wrap that was around the plate of food."

"And Eren." Levi said, as he looked over to me. I looked over at him, with questioning eyes. "Welcome back." 

I instantly started to smile at what he said. 

I'm home.


	2. two

『Eren's POV』

The next day, Saturday Morning, which is a day I have off from work. I had woken up from my phone ringing loudly, it was Levi-San.

"H-hello?" I tiredly said as I answered the phone.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" He asked.

"Oh, no, no. I'm awake." I lied, not wanting to make him feel bad. I glanced over at the clock beside my bed. 11:12am it read. God, I slept in again.

"Ah, okay! Well, hey, I was wondering if you'd like to bring Chibi over, and you two can stay for lunch? I mean, if it's not a problem for you." He asked, sounding hopeful. Levi and I never really did hang out much anymore. It would be nice to have the kids play, while me and Levi catch up on things.

"Yeah! That's sounds great. I'll get Chibi ready, and we'll be ride over." I answered, as I got up out of bed, and stretched my arm over my head and yawned.

"I did wake you up, didn't I, Eren?" He asked while chuckling.

"Eh, maybe so." I laughed, and switched on the light, which practically almost blinded me. "Alright, we'll be over in 45 minutes or so."

"Sounds good! See you then, Eren." He hung up, and I put my phone back on the charger, and quickly took a shower and dressed in light washed jeans and a red plaid button up shirt.

I was on my way to Chibi's room, which was just down the hall from my room. I saw a huge pile of bills on the coffee table, that I still needed to be paid. I sighed at the sight of them. I remember when it was so much easier to pay off when she was here.

I shook the thoughts out, and started again to Chibi's room. "Chibi! Are you awake?" I called out, just before I opened his door. There he was, fast asleep in his small bed, cuddling with many of his stuffed animals. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable my son truly was.

I walked over to his bed, and bent down to his level. I stocked his cheek with my fingers, and kissed his cheek. "Buddy. Time to wake up." His nose flinched, and it made him like a small cute rabbit, which made me laugh.

"Chibi. Wake up so you can see Nii-Cha." I said, referring to Levi's son, Levi-Kun.

He started to move in sleep, as he heard his best friend's name being mentioned. "Nii-Chaaaa--" he said with a smile, as he started to wake up.

"Yeah, you wanna see Nii-Cha, and Eevie-Sha?" I asked quietly, referring to both Levi and his son.

He nodded, with his eyes still closed. I kissed his nose. "Then wake up, buddy. You gotta get dressed."

His big, green eyes then opened, and he smiled when he saw me. "Daddy!" He squealed, and hugged my neck. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his small frame.

"Good morning, Chibi." I said and kissed his small puffy cheek. "Want to get dressed now?" He nodded rapidly, as he let go of my neck, and rubbed the tired out of his eyes with his small fists. "Let's see, want to wear animals again?" I asked as I opened his small closet, and saw all of his animal rompers hung up on hangers.

He smiled big, and nodded. "Tiger!" He exclaimed loudly, clapping his small hands together. I quickly pulled out his tiger animal romper and slipped it over his head, and made sure the tiger tail, that was attached to the back of the romper, wasn't tangled. When it was on, he made a small growling noise, and made his small hands look like claws.

"Uh oh, looks like the big great, scary tiger escaped from the zoo!" I said loudly, and acted scared and ran away from him, as he jumped down from his bed and chased me, as he growled.

We continued this small chase around the house for many minutes, and stopped when I saw the time. 5 minutes late already. "Alright, Chibi! Let's head on over next door!"

He laughed and nodded. He reached his arms up towards me, asking to be picked up. I reached down and picked him up, and sat him on my hip. He was definitely getting heavy, but he loved to be carried. I can't say no to his precious face.

We headed on over to Levi's house next door, and I knocked on his door and Levi answered with a smile on his face. "Good morning sleepy heads." He welcomed, and opened the door wider for us.

"Good morning Eevie-Sha." Chibi said and waved to the older male. Levi smiled and waved back.

"Junior! Chibi is here!" Levi called out for his son, who then came running out his room with a smile on his face. I sat Chibi down, as they ran off and played.

Levi then faced me, and smiled. "The foods almost ready. Want to help with the salad?" He asked, re-tying the knot on his apron.

"Of course!" I said and smiled, as I walked into his kitchen. He already had the salad bowl out, and all the lettuce and tomatoes and such on the counter. I started to break the lettuce.

"So, how are you?" He asked, as he started to cut the sausage up.

I shrugged, "Pretty well, I suppose. Kind of stressed with all of the bills I still need to pay." I replied, feeling bummed about going back home to all those bills. "What about you?"

"Same, honestly. Bills have always been a bitch to me ever since the divorce." He said and sighed. "You know, you can always bring the bills over, and we can help each other. I wouldn't mind that all."

"That'd honestly be wonderful. Thanks." I said, and smiled as I cut the tomatoes in small bits.

"No problem." He replied, as he cut onions into the pan with the sausage. "Eh. How did Chibi take the divorce? If you don't mind me asking, I mean."

"He doesn't really remember much of it, actually. He was only almost two years old, so he didn't really know what was happening." I replied. "How did Levi-Kun take it?"

"Not too well. He's still not over it all, and I've caught him crying in the middle of the night, and mumbling 'mommy' in his sleep. It hurts a lot to see him like that, and I can't do anything to help him." He replied, frowning. "He hasn't seen his mom in years. She won't contact me."

I patted his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, she will soon."

He sighed, smiling at me, "I hope." He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.

"Are you crying?" I asked.

"What! No! It's the damn onions!" He yelled and laughed. I laughed along with him and started to chop green onions into the salad. "Eh, if you don't mind me asking, what happened with your ex?" He asked, looking awkward.

I sighed at the thought. "It's fine asking. Hmm, well. She was a druggie. Major druggie. She used drugs while she was pregnant with Chibi, and around him when he was a baby. Chibi has seen so many drugs, I actually caught him talking about drugs once, and he knows so many facts about them. It's so scary." I explained, getting into a weird mood talking about this topic. "I divorced her for that reason, and I just had to get Chibi away from her. I tried to get her to go to rehab, but I don't know if she did or not. It's been 2 years since I've seen her."

Levi turned to me, his back resting against the counter. He shook his head in disbelief. "Damn. I'm sorry, man. She did drugs while she pregnant with him? Did he not have any in his system when he was born?"

"That was the miracle. He didn't have any in him, thankfully. It was the best result I've ever received." I explained, as I stirred up the salad.

He shoulder bumped my shoulder. "Cheer up. Me and Levi-Kun are here to cheer the both of you guys up. Don't ever feel afraid to come over whenever you want. You two are always welcomed. You guys are basically the only family me and Junior have, honestly." He mumbled, smiling up at me, taking his apron off and putting it on the counter behind him.

What he said, made me extremely happy. I haven't felt home in a long time, and now, I finally feel like I'm home again.

"Thank you, Levi. I don't think you understand how much happiness you and Junior have brought to me and Chibi." I said, as I finished the salad, and turned around and rested my back against the counter, like Levi.

"Same to us. Junior is always talking about how much he misses Chibi, and how much fun they have everyday. I love seeing him like that so much. If it wasn't for you, he would still be sad and crying." Levi replied, smiling at me. He reached up, and ruffled my hair. "Well. Enough of this depressing serious talk. Want to call the kids to come eat?"

"Of course!" I said. "Oh. And Levi?"

"Yea--" I cut him off with a big hug, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you." I said, as I hugged him tightly, with his face pressed into my shoulder, since he's so short.

He didn't hug back for a moment, due to him being shocked with the sudden hug. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"You're welcome, Eren." He said happily, burying his face into my neck.

I am so blessed to have people like this in my life.


	3. three

『Eren's POV.』

"I hate this." I stated, rubbing my forehead. "Do I really have to do this?"

"We don't really have a choice, Eren." Levi replied, busy writing numbers down. 

We were both currently at Levi's house, busy with bills. Obviously, we would both rather do something else, but like he said, we don't really have a choice. 

Levi had his black framed glasses on, and he had a habit of pushing them farther up his nose with his finger. I couldn't help but to chuckle everyone I caught him doing so, and he would quickly send me a playful glare.

Leaning back into the office chair, that I was sitting at and had pulled it up to Levi's table and sitting in front of him, I sighed. "We should take a break, and do something." I said.

He scoffed, "And do what, Eren?"

"I don't know, maybe play video games? I haven't played video games since I was a teenager." I said, going into a few flashbacks of when I was die hard gamer. But all of that ended when Chibi came into the picture, of course.

"Video games, eh?" He said, poking his nose with his pen, thinking. "It has been a long time since I've played as well. But I don't want to wake the kids." 

Our kids were fast asleep in Levi's son's room. We had put them to bed before we started with the bills, and they fell asleep in seconds, due to playing so hard together.

"Ah, so you're loud when you play video games?" I asked, chuckling.

"What can I say? I'm very competitive." He said with a smug smirk.

"Oh really now? I haven't lost one game at Call Of Duty 3." I said. I was lying, but he didn't need to know that. Sure, I've won many rounds on the game, but I've probably lost more rounds.

He raised his eyebrows, "You're on." And we both quickly ran to the living room, and he started up the Xbox360, and put the COD3 disk in to disk dish.

We played one round, and I lost horribly. "I thought you were good at this, Eren? Are you lying to me?" He said playfully, starting up round 2.

"Pft, no. It's just been awhile." I lied again, mentally getting ready for round 2. I was going to win this time. 

"If you lose this round again, I win." Levi challenging said, while he twisted the knobs on his controller, looking for my character on the screen. 

"Shut up. I won't lose." I said to him, while I was hiding from him in the game.

He snorted once he found me, and shot me down. "Head shot!" He said loudly, but then instantly putting his hand over his mouth, laughing.

"Alright, if you wake up any of the kids, I instantly win." I said while laughing, as I responded in the game, searching for his character.

"Not fair, fat ass." He said, rolling his eyes, while he was busy hunting down my character as well.

"I'm almost skinny as you, shut up." I defensively said. I saw his character go around the corner of a tall building and I quickly went towards the corner, completely ready to shoot him down, but he surprised me by taking another head shot from me, and it signaled that he won the game.

"HAH! I win!" He said loudly, pumping his fists up. I haven't seen him so excited in a long time, and I couldn't help but smile, even though I lost like a coward.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered, putting the controlled on the table that the counsel was on.

"Man, this bring back memories of my teenage years. Kinda nice, ya know?" Levi said once he calmed down from his out burst.

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes I miss being the carefree teenager I used to be. So much has changed." I said, sitting back down beside him on the couch. "I mean, I'm so happy I have Chibi in my life. I don't know what I would do without him. But sometimes I wish I could just be a teenager again." 

"I couldn't agree more. Everything was just so carefree until Petra came into the picture." He said, and instantly widen his eyes. That was the first time he's ever mentioned her name. The girl that gave birth to Junior, Levi's son. "Sorry, I didn't exactly mean to say her name, but it doesn't hurt for you to know."

"It's cool. Doesn't really effect me knowing her name. It's not like I knew her." I answered back, sitting back into the couch, rubbing my neck.

"Yeah. I just haven't even mentioned her name in years." He replied, furrowing his eyebrows as he stared at his shoes.

No words were exchanged for moments. It was all quiet, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Levi and I's silent moments were never awkward at all. They were always comfortable. 

"Mikasa." I stated out of the blue.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Her name was Mikasa."

Memories then popped up in my head. When and where we first met, our first date, our first kiss, our wedding. And how she announced her pregnancy, and how I was with her while she gave birth to my son. And then the last memory popped into mind. How she went to prison, and how she always came home high on drugs. Every memory of the sort kept coming to my mind and they would not go away. 

"You don't have to tell me, Eren. It's oka-" I cut him off.

"No, it was time I told you. After all, you told me your son's mother's name. I need to get it all out." I answered, biting at my thumb nail.

He looked over me, not knowing what to say, and he wore a sympathetic emotion, though he didn't say anything to pity me.

"Chibi doesn't even know his own mother's name. I never speak of her much, so it's kind of hard to talk about her at times." I said quietly, looking straight into his sticking blue-grey eyes. "I don't love her anymore, but dammit, she's my son's mother. I can't just completely forget about her and close her out. She mothers my only son, who I love more than anything." 

He sent me a sad smile, rubbing my knee. "It's okay, Eren. Sometimes talking about stuff that hurts us, helps."

I shrugged. "It's just hard sometimes, ya know?" 

"Trust me, I definitely know." He said while sighing. "I never did tell you what happened with Petra, have I?"

I lightly gasped, "Levi you don't have to tell m-" 

"No." He cut me off. "I think I do need to tell you. I haven't told anyone else, so I need to get it all out, so just listen, okay?"

I nodded, furrowing my eyebrows. "Okay, I'll listen."

"Alright. Petra and I didn't really just meet. I mean, we did, but her father planned out an arranged wedding. We didn't meet until the day before the wedding took place. Once my eyes fell on her, I can honestly say I fell in love right then. I have never, ever felt the feeling I was feeling when my eyes met her's. Everything was perfect. I never did know what love really felt like, but at that moment, I was that was how it felt." He paused for a moment, letting me absorb of what he just said.

I didn't speak, but I listened. I listened to every word he said, and I did absorb it all. 

"We got married the next day, and the kids was unbelievably amazing. It was my first ever kiss, surprisingly. And it was more amazing than I ever thought a kiss would be. I fell more in love with her as each minute passed. Everything was just how I wanted it to be." He paused once again, running a hand through his bangs, and biting at his nails. 

"That night, our honey moon, was the best night of my life. We fell more in love with each other, if possible, and words cannot describe just how amazing that night was. It wasn't but a month later, she started showing signs." He then stopped for a moment.

I knew what he meant by 'signs'. Pregnancy signs.

"We found out she was pregnant, and of course, like any couple, we were scared. We weren't mentally ready for a child. Even though I was afraid of having a child, I was happy at the thought of being a father soon. I would have a mini me or a mini Petra running around, calling me Daddy, and looking up to me. It was a beautiful thought, and that's what made me less scared. 

Petra on the other hand, was scared the whole time. She even mentioned abortion to me, which I was quickly to tell her no. I told her never even to think of abortion again, and to never say the word again. I did not want her to abort the baby, I wanted her to bring the child into this world so we could love the child. Fortunately, Petra agreed to never mention abortion again, but that doesn't mean she was still scared.

Months later, it was time. It was time for our child to enter the world. Petra was still not mentally ready for a child. She made herself sick many times at the thought of bringing a baby into the world. No matter how much I tried to help her, she never could bring herself to calm down at the thought and be happy about it." He paused once again, sighing, thinking of more words to say.

I could faintly see his bright eyes start to slowly water, but he quickly rubbed at them, trying to make the liquid disappear. He wanted to appear strong while talking about this. But really, it was okay for him to get emotional about something like this. It means he still has emotions.

I rubbed his knee comforting, like he did to me before and smiled at him when he looked up.

"Eren, she killed herself not long after giving birth." He whispered. His voice cracked, and I could see his eyes get moist once again.

My mouth gaped open, and a small gasp was heard from my lips. I couldn't help but react like this. I was definitely not expecting it. 

I didn't know how what to say. I didn't want to be those people who say 'Sorry' after hearing a loved one died. Hearing those kinds of answers doesn't help our situation. 

So, I didn't say anything. I was silent. But, I moved closer to him and wrapped my arm from under his legs and pulled them on top of mine, and I pulled his head to my chest as I wrapped my other arm around his back, rubbing it.

Levi buried his face into my chest, gripping onto my sweater, and he started to shake lightly. He was crying. 

I bit my lips, not liking seeing him like this. I don't like seeing him so sad, it brings him to tears. 

Levi let out a sob, as he gripped at my sweater tighter. 

I bit my lip, rubbing his back more, "I'm here for you, alright?" I said, mumbling.

It was 5 more minutes of Levi's heartbreaking cries to come to a silence. He was hiccuping now, and sniffing. He raised his face toward me, with his eyes now bloodshot red. I could feel my face form into a sympathetic expression. 

"Thank you." Levi whispered. He was close to my face, and I could feel his hot breath hit my face lightly. 

"Of course, Levi." I answered back, feeling my heart beaten at how close he was to my face. He was dangerously close.

"You've helped me forget about her death, Eren. I will always be thankful of you for that." He whispered again. Our noses were almost touching now.

"You know I will do everything to make you happy. I can't stand seeing you so sad." I whispered as well, feeling my heart pace speed up even more.

"Why do you care so much about me?" He questioned with his eyebrows furrowed, and sniffing once again.

"Because I don't have any more people in my life, and I want to keep you in my life. I don't have anyone else to care about other than Chibi." I answered truthfully, caressing his arm that was next to my thigh.

Levi was quiet for a moment. Me and him just looked into each other's eyes for long moments. "I care about you, too, Eren."

I couldn't help but smile slightly, and blush at his response. 

"W-will you help me even more to get her off my mind?" He asked quietly, glancing down at my lips. I think I knew what he meant.

I nodded, eyes widen. He glanced up at my eyes again. "Are you sure?" He asked. I responded with a nod again, as he glanced down at my lips once again. 

I felt his hand creep up behind my neck, knotting his fingers into my small hairs on the back of my head. His stare bored into my eyes, and I felt my stomach flutter lightly.

"I'm going to kiss you, Eren. Are you okay with that?" 

I didn't think much, but let my heart do the thinking and I felt my head nod slowly as I looked at his beautiful, sharp facial features.

Levi didn't hesitate, and pulled my face towards him, and our lips crashed together. I could feel those fireworks everyone spoke of when they touched. The feeling was foreign, but I loved it. 

The kiss was no peck. It got deeper when my hands tangled themselves into Levi's black locks of hair, with his unique undercut tickling my hand. I could feel his tongue poke at my bottom lip, asking for entrance and asking to make the kiss even deeper than it is now.

I gladly, and quickly, accepted him in. My lips opened slightly, letting his tongue in. 

Every little worry in my mind, every stress in my mind, was gone. The bills that were laying on the dinning room table were long forgotten. Mikasa never once appeared in my mind. It was just me and Levi, and it was perfect.

The kiss ended moments later, but our foreheads stayed touching each other. I could feel him pant quickly, as I did the same, trying to catch our breath. 

He glanced into my eyes, and I could see a big pool of happiness roam around in his beautiful, bright eyes. It was a beautiful sight, and I got to witness it.

No words were exchanged for the rest of the night after the kiss. We didn't have to speak to know that we both very much enjoyed the kiss. There was no doubt about that.

Levi and I soon fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch. It was peaceful and quiet, and we could not get the stupid smile off of our faces. 

The kiss was definitely out of the blue, and I never once expected the two of us to ever kiss. I never did once thought about my feelings for the shorter male, until now. And I can definitely say that there are deep feelings there for Levi. 

I never thought of myself being homosexual, or even liking another male. But things happen, and things were definitely happening.


	4. four

『Levi's POV』  
"Goodnight, Junior." I said, as I kissed my son's forehead, as he turned over to his side and fell into a deep slumber.

I wandered out of Junior's room, and shut the door behind me as I crashed onto the living room couch, and flipped on the TV to some damn pointless reality show.

It was now 2 nights after mine and Eren's kiss. I don't regret it one bit, and I still get the annoying, gay butterflies flying around in my stomach feelings when I think about it.

I hadn't planned on that kiss one bit. It kinda just, happened. But I'm more than happy it did happen. 

The only problem is,  
Where do him and I stand now?

It's obvious we're no longer on the 'Just Friends' stage. Friends don't kiss, and just move on their day, like it didn't happen. Right?

Sighing, I threw my head back onto the not so soft couch pillow, and rubbed my tired face. 

I want Eren to be here. But I don't want to bother him since his son is there.  
I'd love to just send him a simple text, saying Hello, but I feel like I would be a bother. What if he doesn't even like me that? He probably thinks everything would be awkward after that.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my back pants pocket. Moving to my side, digging in my pocket to grab the cellular device, I saw it was Eren who texted.

Speaking of the Devil.

"I'm coming over. Unlock the door." It read.

My deep frown instantly turned into a huge, cheeky smile. I jumped up from my laying position on the couch, I practically ran to the front door, quickly unlocking the door.

I couldn't help but glance down at my attire. Sweatpants, and a muscle top. I probably look dumb. He'd probably come in looking great, and then he'll see a lazy looking Levi.

Damn, I should really change before he gets here. Glancing out the window that was on the front door, I saw Eren walking towards the door.

I quickly jumped out of the way and sat back down on the couch, acting natural and like I wasn't jumping up and down to see him, like I basically was a moment ago.

I tried to calm myself, as I heard the door knob twisting, and the door then opened, and in came Eren next. He also sweatpants on, with a plain green tee shirt. I then started to not feel all so bad about my attire.

"Hey." I simply said, looking up at him from my sitting position.

"Hey." He answered back, shutting the door, and toeing off his sneakers, placing them nearly next to the door. Eren walked over to the couch, and sat next to me, leaving a foot of space between us.

"Why did you want to come over so late?" I asked him, looking at the clock next to me on the side table. 12:06am it read.

Eren shrugged, "Just kinda been thinking about you lately, and wanted to see you after I put Chibi to sleep."  
I hid my smile with my right hand, keeping my eyes on the screen in front of us. 

"What are you even watching?" He asked, laughing. He put his arm on the back of the couch, behind my shoulders.

"I don't know. It's all that's on at the moment." I said, shrugging. His arm behind me made me want to move closer to him, and lay my head on his shoulder. But I couldn't find the courage to.

"Isn't this Honey Boo Boo?" He asked, started to laugh loudly, as a young red neck girl came to view on the screen.

"Ah hell no." I said quickly, and grabbed the remote to switch it, but Eren took the remote before I could get to it, and held it high above his head, knowing I was too short to reach it without standing up.

"Eren!" I called out, straining my arms to reach the remote, but failing as he held it farther away from me.

"Aww, Levi likes to watch Honey Boo Boo!" He cooed, laughing loudly.

"No! Shut up!" I yelled, feeling a blush appear on my face. "Give it to me, now."

"I will, but under one condition, Mister Boo Boo." He said with a smirk.

I furrowed my eyebrows, crossing my arms across my chest. "What do you want now?"

"Kiss me, and I'll give it to you." He challenged, still holding the remote in the air.

I was tempted to just bounce on top of him, and crash him into a kiss, but that would be slightly inappropriate and fast. 

"You little shit. Just give me the damn remote." I growled, sending him a glare. Of course I wanted to jump on him and kiss the hell out of him, but I don't want him to know that.

"Nope. Kiss first, just like the other day." He said, while smirking.

Sighing, and furrowing my eyebrows, I gave in. I quickly leaned over and gave the smallest peck on his lips. I wanted to kiss him more, but I held back.

"No, no, no. I said just like the other day." He said while chuckling.

"God dammit, Eren." I growled, and quickly sat up and straddled him, crashing my lips on his soft ones.

The kiss started out hot, and deep, but it only got hotter and deeper as I gripped onto his brown locks, pulling him closer to me if possible. 

Eren then sat the forgotten remote down on the floor, and put his right hand on my left hip, and his left hand on my jaw, deepening the kiss even more. Our tongues swirled together, making the kiss intensify, and made tingles run all over my body. 

Running out of breath, I pulled back but then attached myself to his neck, nibbling and sucking on those sensitive spots, all down his neck and up. 

Eren panted into my ear, trying to catch his breathe, but at the same time, letting out small sounds from the pleasure I was giving his neck. I then could feel something poke at my thigh.

"Hard already, Jaeger?" I asked, my voice raspy with lust, and gently bit onto his collarbone.

"You are too, L-Levi." He said, and slightly moaned my name.

"Say that again." 

"What?"

"My name. Say it once more, just like you did." I said, nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Levi, that feels so good." He moaned, obeying me. 

"Yes, just like that."

"My turn." Eren said, raspy. He pushed me off of him, and into the floor, and he followed suit and straddled on top of me. Legs on either side of me.

He didn't lean down to kiss me, he just sat there looking down at me. Furrowing my eyebrows, confused, and nodded my head to the side in a confused matter.

"You're really beautiful, Levi." He whispered, looking straight into my lustful eyes, with his eyes full of lust as well.

I turned my head to the side, away from his view, and tried my best to hide my blush.

"Enough with that nonsense." I muttered. I wasn't angry, I was happy at his compliment. No one has ever called me beautiful before, so I didn't know how to handle this.

"It's not nonsense. I'm serious. Everything from your God damn furrowed eyebrows, to your bored looking, but tasteful lips. And of course, I can't forget about the amazing body you have." He went on and on, basically complimenting every part of my body.

"Tch, you haven't even seen much of my body." I muttered.

"No. But we should change that soon." He hinted, winking in my direction.

The blush appeared on my face again. "Let's not go too far, shall we?" I said, sitting up, with him still on top of me, and balanced myself with my arms behind me.

"Soon we should, though." He whispered.

"Alright, Eren. We'll see about that." I stated, pecking his lips.

"Daddy?!" I heard Junior cry out from his room.

I sighed. "Junior must be having those damn nightmares again. I gotta go check on him." I said, and Eren instantly got up from my lap. Boners no longer hard.

"I should probably get going. I don't want to be away from Chibi too long." He said, slipping his shoes back on.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, and I stopped him right before he exited the house, "And Eren,"

He glanced back at me, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming by. I needed you here for a bit, and it was nice." I whispered, looking away from him, I knew that he was smiling though.

"Anything for you, Levi." And he was gone. 

My smile never left my face for a few moments. I stood there, day dreaming about the amazing, sensual moment we had just shared on the couch. It didn't last long, but that doesn't mean it wasn't good. Everything done with Eren is always good. 

Junior's cries shook me from my thoughts, and I hurried back into his room to hug him into comfort and back to sleep.

And that's when the thought came to mind,  
How on earth would I tell Junior about Eren and I?

Do I say nothing, and just hide it completely from him? No, that would be harsh. Telling your own son that you have feelings for another male isn't the most easiest thing to do.

I rocked Junior in my arms, back to sleep, and ended up falling to sleep in his bed with him. 

I've seriously got the most amazing people in my life. And I wouldn't change a single thing.


	5. five

【Eren's POV】

"Daddy!" Chibi called out from the living room. "Your phone is ringing!" 

I raced into the living room, and grabbed my cell phone from the coffee table. "Thanks, Chibi!" 

Chibi smiled hugely, and nodded.

I smiled and flicked my phone open and saw that it was Levi who was calling. A small butterfly flew across my stomach when I saw his name, causing me to smile.

I brought the phone to my ear, "Hello?" 

"Hey there." Levi said in a flirtatious voice.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked happily, enjoying the sound of his voice.

"On my way to pick up Junior from school. You?" He asked.

"Trying to clean the house. I'm starting to give up on that though." I replied, chuckling.

"Never give up on cleaning, Eren." He replied, seriously.

"Of course you say that, Mr. Clean." I joked, and walked into my bedroom, crashing on my bed.

"Whatever. Hey, Junior mentioned something about the fair going on tomorrow. I was thinking me and you should take the kids there, and go together." Levi suggested.

I thought for a moment. Chibi would enjoy that a lot, being that he's never been able to go to a fair before. 

"That sounds like a good idea. Chibi will be ecstatic." I replied.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed, happily. "Anyway, how are you?"

I sighed, "I'm alright, just tired, stressed and sore." 

"Why are you sore?" He asked, worried.

"From cleaning. My back is aching badly." I answered, groaning when I moved and I felt a sharp pain strike my back.

"I'd give you a massage if I were there." Levi whispered. 

"Mm, that sounds amazing right now." I replied, smiling. "But really, you should come by on your way back home."

"I may. I'm sure Junior will be tired after a day from school, but if he isn't, I may bring him by." He answered.

"That's fine!" 

"Maybe I can sneak over to your house during the night like you did the other night." Levi said, laughing.

"Not a bad idea, either." I laughed, too.

"We'll see." He replied. "Alright, Junior's about to get in the car, I'll talk later." 

"See ya!"

"Bye, Eren."

I ended the call, and tossed my phone across the bed, laying on my back and sighed. I feel like I'm reliving my teenage years all over again. The only differences, is that I'm older and now more mature. I'm also a father so I have to make better decisions, unlike I did when I was younger. I have to make better decisions for Chibi, so I can be a good father and a good example for him. But I don't think falling for another boy would be the best example for such a young boy. Of course, I wouldn't care if my son was gay or straight, and whatnot, but I don't want to force everything onto him.

Is Levi and I even a good idea?

"Daddy?" I heard Chibi call my name from the bedroom door.

"Hey buddy." I answered, sitting up from my laying position, and holding my arms out to him. "Come here."

He trotted over to me, and leaped into my arms. I pulled him up and laid him beside me on the bed.

"You look really happy." He stated, smiling.

"I am, bud." I replied, smiling as well.

"I don't like seeing you sad." 

"I don't like being sad, Chibi. I'm gonna be more happy now." I replied to my son, pushing a lock of hair out of his green eyes.

"Why are you happy?" He asked, nuzzling his face into my chest.

"Because I have some amazing people in my life." I answered, smiling at his reaction.

"Am I amazing, Daddy?!" He yelled, giving me a huge smile, filled with small baby teeth.

I gently pinched one of his cheeks, "The most amazing person ever!" I exclaimed, laughing.

He cheered and raised his arms up. 

"How would you like to go to a fair tomorrow, and ride some rides?" I asked, rubbing his small back.

"Can I eat candy?" He asked, hopeful.

I rolled my eyes while smiling, "I suppose." 

"Yay! I want cotton candy!" He exclaimed.

"I'll get ya some tomorrow, bud." I answered, as he wrapped his tiny fingers around my long pointing finger, smiling at the cute view.

"Your hands are huge." He whispered.

"You'll hands will grow like mine when you get older." I replied, chuckling.

"And you're gonna be old." He whispered, hoping I wouldn't hear him as he held in a laugh.

"Hey! I heard that, you booger." I gently flicking his arm, laughing.

"Grandpa Daddy!" He yelled, laughing loudly. 

What a little cutie.

 

(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ ＊That Night.＊

I heard a knock coming from my front door, as I ran down stairs to reach the door. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I yelled impatiently, as the knocking continued. Better now wake up Chibi, or I'm gonna be angry.

I swung the door open, and was about to yell at whoever was there, but I was stunned to see Levi standing there, with a bag in his hands, eye wide from my angry expression.

"Oh, it's you." 

Levi furrowed his eyebrows. "Who else would come to your house at 2am?" He said sarcastically, walking into my house, not even waiting for my invitation.

"You could have be a murderer for all I know." I said back just as sarcastically.

"Yeah, because murderers knock on doors." He replied, rolling his eyes. "Dweeb." He sat the bag on my table, as I shut the front door.

"What's in the bag?" I asked, ignoring his usual sassy comebacks. 

"Lay down on the couch, take your shirt off, and you'll find out." He replied, ignoring my suspicious look.

"Yes sir." I said, sarcastically.

I walked back in the living room, which was right beside the kitchen, and slipped my shirt up above my shoulder and my head. I saw Levi starring at me intently, as I threw my shirt aside. 

I glanced at him, and he quickly looked away, grabbing the bag and entered the living room as I laid on the couch slowly.

"What are you going to, Levi? Sex me up, eh?" I asked, smirking, resting my face into a pillow so my voice was muffled, but he could hear me clearly.

He got on my back, with his knees on each side of me. "Tch, you wish, idiot." He said. He messed around with the bag, and pulled out a bottle of something.

"Alright, what's that?"

"It's lube, duh." He said sarcastically, and I rolled my eyes. "It's lotion. I'm giving you a back massage, dummy."

My eyes widen. "I didn't know you were being serious." 

"I always keep my word. You should know that by now." He said, and I could hear him pour some in the palm of his hand.

Just before I could make a sarcastic answer, I felt his warm hands grip onto my shoulders.

"Ah, that feels perfect." I groaned underneath him.

His thumbs rolled in circles right below my shoulder blades, as his long fingers rubbed my shoulders. 

I squished my face farther into the pillow, and bit my lip as he bent down and left a trail of kisses on my head as his fingers worked magic. 

His thumbs dug into my spine, and left me groaning for more. 

"How does it feel?" I heard him ask.

"Are you kidding? You hear me moaning, right? It feels absolutely amazing." I replied, gripping onto the couch with my hands when he rubbed my shoulders more, rubbing the knots out.

"I hear your moans loud and clear, Eren. It's hot." He said, bending down again and kissed my cheek, but staying in that position and breathing right beside my ear. I shivered when I felt his hot breath hit my cold ear. 

I laid my head sideways, and he continued to kiss my cheek and neck, all while rubbing my back and shoulder blades more.

"You're getting me way too excited, Levi." I said, feeling a small tingle in the pit of my stomach. Really far down.

"And you think I'm not?" He said, and it was then I noticed something poke at my back end.

"Oo-oh." I said, feeling embarrassed.

"Guess that's a sign we should stop." He said, and his hands left my back, and he backed away from my face. 

I pouted, but I knew it was a good idea to stop. Even though I didn't want to at all.

"I still get a kiss, right?" I hinted.

He rolled his eyes, sitting up from my back, and pulled me up and slapped his lips onto mine. Our lips instantly moved in sync, and he gently pulled my bottom lip between his teeth. I quietly moaned as he deepened the kiss, tugging at my hair.

"God dammit, Eren." Levi suddenly said and pulled away. "You and your God damn moaning do bad things to me." 

I chuckled, and sitting down on the couch, as he did the same. 

"We're such bad parents." I pointed out, after a moment, and chuckled.

Levi chuckled, too. "Extremely bad. I know it's probably not a good idea to leave Junior alone at the house, but I couldn't help but rush over and see you before I went to sleep." He explained, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"It's alright, I did the exact same thing the other day." I replied, thinking of the other night when I came over in the middle of the night. "Maybe we can let Chibi and Junior have a sleepover, so that me and you can have more time together?"

He thought for a moment, smiling into my hair as I rested my head against his shoulder. "I wouldn't mind. Maybe tomorrow night after the fair?" 

"Sounds good to me." I replied, smiling.

10 wonderful minutes of more cuddling pasted, and it was completely silent. "Levi." I broke the silence.

"Yes, Eren?" His soft, soothing voice rang in my ears.

"Do we tell the kids?" 

It was quiet again, as Levi thought of how to reply to such an answer.

"I don't know." He said after a moment. "I know we need to at some point. But I wouldn't know how to." 

"I would never mind if Chibi was gay as well in the future, but I also don't want him to think he needs to be gay. I mean, I'd like to have grand children at some point in life. I wouldn't mind not having any, though." I said, thinking of the future.

"I feel you on so many levels." He said, and we both chuckled. 

"Being an adult is tough." 

"True that." 

 

〔Next Day.〕☆彡

"Daddy! Take me on that ride!" Chibi yelled, excitingly. He pointed to a huge roller coaster.

"Ehh, maybe when you're older." I said, over whelmed by the size of it.

Levi's eyes were widened as well. "How about never in our lifetime?" 

I turned to him, smirking. "Scared of heights, shorty?"

He glared at me, and quickly thumped my head. "Shut it, brat."

"Be nice, Dad." Junior said, rolling his eyes at his immature dad. 

Mine and Levi's eyes widen at the boy who matured right in front of our eyes.

"Yes, dad." Levi responded, sarcastically, chuckling.

Junior just rolled his eyes as well. He was definitely Levi's son for sure.

"I want cotton candy, Daddy." Chibi said, tugging on my pants.

I bent down to pick him up, and place him on my hip. "You want sugar already?" 

He nodded rapidly, clapping his hands together.

"Junior, do you want any?" I asked the shorter, shorter raven. 

He shrugged, "I guess." 

"I can pay, Eren." Levi butted in.

I shook my head, holding a hand up. "I can do this, midget." 

Levi just rolled his eyes, leaving the subject alone.

I carried Chibi over to the cotton candy stand, and asked for two of them, and paid.

"Daddy, do you like Eevie-Sha?" Chibi suddenly whispered.

I froze in the middle of walking, and my eyes widen at the words that just came out of my sons mouth. How do I reply to a question like that? 

I looked at him, and he was looking right at me, patiently waiting for an answer. His green eyes bore right into mine.

"Of course I like Eevie-Sha. He's a great guy, Chibi. You know that." I nervously replied, hoping he wasn't thinking of anything else.

"No." He simply said. "Like you liked mommy?" 

My eyes widened more, if possible. When did this kid grow up so fast?

"Chibi, why would you think that?" I asked, finally able to walk now, but I walked slowly.

"You smile more." He said in his child voice. "You aren't sad and crying anymore." 

Chibi has caught me crying multiple times, and I usually just tell him I was crying happy tears because I love him a lot, and that I was happy I had him with me. I never knew he would figure it out, and know that it wasn't the reason I was crying.

"Chibi, Eevie-Sha means so much to me. He's been there to help Daddy through the hard times." I said, sliding some third person into the sentence. "Just like Nii-Sha has made you happy. Me and Eevie-Sha went through the same things in a way." I explained to my suddenly mature son.

He nodded, smiling. "I get it, daddy."

I smiled, and pecked his cheek. "Want some cotton candy now?" I suggested, holding one up to him. He nodded rapidly, grabbing it front my hands and nibbling on it.

I smiled at the view, and finally reached back to Levi and Junior. Levi was crouched down, talking to Junior. They were both smiling at something, and it was honestly an adorable sight. 

"Here you go, Junior." I said, holding up the other come of cotton candy up to him. He happily took it from my hands, and nodded as in to thank me.

I sat Chibi back down so he could walk along with Junior.

"What took you so long?" Levi asked.

"Ah, I was just having a conversation with Chibi. He's forming his words a lot better than he was not long ago." 

Levi smiled. "I swear Junior grew 5 years older when I wasn't looking. He's already becoming how I was when I was a teenager. Sarcastic and grumpy." Levi said, chuckling and shaking his head.

"You're still the same way, dummy." I joked, elbowing him.

He rolled his eyes, and waved it off. 

"Kids grow too fast." I mumbled. He was quick to agree.

"Dad! Let's go on that!" Junior yelled, pointing to an enormous Ferris wheel.

"Oh god." Levi said, over whelmed with the height. "Dear lord, I quit." He said quickly, spinning on his heel to the opposite direction. "I quit life."

I grabbed his sleeve, and pulled him back. "We're gonna ride it, scaredy cat." I said, smirking at his terrified reaction.

"I hate you." He said, looking as if he could cry.

I laughed, and pulled him toward the ride. This is going to be enjoyable.


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I remember correctly, this is where the restricted chapter would take place. I do have it published separately, and you can find it in my published books. I’m not able to post here oddly enough.

『Eren's POV』

Many screams from Levi later, the four of us were now sitting on a chair of the extremely tall Ferris wheel. Levi sat extremely close to me, clinging onto my arm, even though we hadn't even moved yet. Chibi and Junior sat right in front us, laughing and pointing at cool things they saw through the mob of people.

"Can we get off now?" Levi asked, impatiently.

"Levi, you dummy, we haven't even moved yet. Just relax and enjoy it." I said while chuckling lightly. Him being scared of heights was cute, and amusing. 

He sighed dramatically, wrapping his long, skinny fingers around my upper arm. He tried as hard as he could to not show that he was scared, but it was clear as crystal he was. That was the amusing part. 

The ride suddenly started to move, making Levi jolt in surprise and I felt him grab onto my arm even tighter. "Shit." He whispered, closing his eyes and buried his face into my arm.

I began to laugh, and patted his head with my hand. "Calm down. We're doing it for the kids." 

"Couldn't they just settle for a kiddie ride?" He grumbled into my arm.

I thumped his head with my finger. "Shut up, you big baby." 

Chibi and Junior were ecstatic as our cart reached the very top, and stopped so we could allow more riders on. The two of them excitedly laugh with each other, and looked down at the ground, seeing small dots that were people. It made me smile at how happy they looked. 

"If the kids weren't here, now would be the most perfect time to kiss you." I heard Levi whisper into my ear, causing me to shiver and blush.

I peaked a glance at the raven. "Then you better kiss me later."

He smirked, and nodded. 

We all stayed at the fair grounds for another 2 hours or so, and decided it was time to come back home and rest. The kids were exhausted, so we put them to bed in Junior's room. Levi and I were both laying down on his bed, watching a dumb comedy movie on his flat screen TV on the wall.

"I hate this movie." Levi suddenly said out of no where, after an hour into the movie.

"Then why did you put the movie in?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Levi rubbed my head that was resting on his chest. "I wasn't even paying attention to what I was putting in the DVD player. My eyes were on you." 

"Cheesy little idiot." I joked, sitting up and to peck his cheek. "That reminds me, you still haven't given me my kiss yet."

"Sucks for you, huh?" He joked, running a hand through my brown locks.

I glared at him, "Kiss me."

He shook his head, staring up at the TV. "You can't make me."

I sat up more, and put my face right in front of his, and hovered over him, trying to annoy him. I repeatedly started to poke his face all over. 

His face wrinkled up, and I could tell he was slowly getting annoyed.

"Kiss me, kiss me." I said repeatedly over each time my finger came in contact with his face.

"Alright, alright!" He yelled, and grabbed my face and pulled me into him, causing our lips to crash together.

Smiling into this kiss, I began to straddle on top of him. My legs were on each side of him, and my hand went to the back of his neck as I deepened the kiss myself.

Levi moaned a little when I bit his lip, making me smirk. I felt his hands gently rub my hips, making me moan this time. 

"You moan too loudly." He whispered. "You're gonna wake the kids."

I playfully punched his side, as I began to kiss down his neck. My tongue gently rolled across his jaw line, and I nibbled on his ear lobe lightly.

Levi's hands continued to massage my hips, since he knew very well my hips were my weak spot. Levi's weak spot was a soft area right below his ear, which I gently kissed, and licked, causing Levi to groan, and jerk his hips lightly.

"Eren," Levi whispered, but it came out as a moan, causing me to continue. "Eren, we- we should s-stop." He breathed out, panting.

I whimpered, and pulled back. "Why now?"

"You're me a little excited again. I don't want to do too much when the kids are here." He replied, closing his eyes while panting.

I sighed. He was right, but that doesn't mean I liked it. "Okay." I said, and pecked his lips. "Let's just go to sleep?"

He nodded, and poked my side, motioning me to get off of him. "Let me change clothes." 

I glanced down at my attire. I was wearing jeans, and a sweater. I was sure to start sweating if I slept in this.

"Can I borrow some shorts?" I asked, looking over at him as walked to his dresser. He nodded, and threw me a pair of basketball shorts.

I stood up, and slipped my shirt off. I could see Levi glancing at me while I did so, and he bit his lip.

"Are you sure you wanted to stop?" I asked, and raised an eyebrow.

He began to blush when I caught him staring. He didn't reply, and continued to look for some clothes for him to sleep in. I slipped on my shorts, and slipped back into the bed as Levi continued to change clothes. I wasn't ashamed to stare at him the whole time.

"Pervert." He joked, walking around the bed and slipped into the covers after he turned the light off. He left the TV on, but muted the volume.

"Oh I'm a pervert? I think you wanted it earlier." I said, while smirking. He slapped my shoulder, but moved closer to me and buried his face into my chest as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. 

I could feel him rub my bare chest lightly, and I heard him mutter something about my skin being smooth. I smiled, and kissed his head.

"Goodnight." I whispered.

"Night, dummy." He whispered back.

〜〜At this part, sexual content does happen. If you'd like to read the sexual chapter, go to the website I told you about at the beginning of the chapter.〜〜

 

〔Hours Later〕 ☆〜（ゝ。∂）

It was the middle of the night, when I woke up to Levi shaking beside me, against my chest. It was pretty hot in the room, so it wasn't making much why he was shaking so bad.

I placed my palm on his forehead, and he was burning up with a high fever. My eyes widen, and I started to get from the bed so I could get some medicine and a hot rag to put on his forehead.

"Nng, Eren? What are you doing?" Levi asked in a hoarse voice.

"You have a fever, Levi." I replied, walking into the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom.

"I feel fine." He replied as I shook some pills in the palm of my hand. I took the nearby cup that sat on the edge of the sink, and filled it halfway with water.

Suddenly, I saw Levi run behind me, and to the toilet. He began to empty himself.

I quickly sat the pills and cup down, and kneeled beside him, rubbing his back as he continued to throw up.

When he stopped after a moment, I wiped the tears away from his cheeks, and kissed his shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

He flushed the toilet, sighing. "I think I'm okay now." He sniffed, sitting on the floor beside the toilet. "I haven't gotten sick in months."

"Guess I made you pregnant last night." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. His eyes glared at me, and his eyebrows narrowed. 

"Not funny." Levi replied, rubbing his sweaty face.

I stood up from the floor, and put the pills back into the palm of my hand, and grabbed the cup of water again, handing it all towards him. "I could find Advil, so I hope it helps somewhat." 

Levi muttered, "Thanks." And put both pills into his mouth, and swallowed them down with the water. His face scrunched up when he swallowed the water. "My throat hurts." He said in a raspy voice.

I gave him a sympathetic look, kissing his cheek. I stood back up, grabbed a wash cloth and drenched it with cool water.

"Go lay down, and I'll bring this to you." I instructed Levi. He slowly got up from the floor, taking the cup of water with him and climbed back into bed without muttering a word so his throat wouldn't bother him as much.

After drenching the cloth with water, I went back into his dark bedroom, and walked to his side of the bed, and placed the cloth on his forehead. His eyes instantly closed, and he pulled the blankets up to his neck, and got into a comfortable position. I walked back on my side of the bed, climbed in and began to cuddle him once again.

"Please feel better." I whispered, and kissed Levi's cheek. He sent me a small smile, and went straight back to sleep.

I hate seeing him like this.

〔Next Morning.〕

I was awoken by a poke to my cheek.

"Daddy?" I heard a small pitched voice, coming from beside me.

I slowly opened my eyes while yawning, and looking over to where the voice came from, and I saw Chibi standing there while holding his favorite stuffed animal.

"Hey buddy." I said, tiredly. "Sleep well?"

He nodded at my question, and looked at something behind me. I looked at what he was looking at, and I saw a sleeping Levi with the wash cloth sitting on his face, now covering his eyes and his nose, and his mouth was ajar, breathing hard. He probably can't breathe so well through his nose now from being sick. 

"What's wrong with him?" Chibi whispered.

"He's sick." I replied, smiling at how cute Levi looked, even if he was sick.

"I didn't know you slept in here, Daddy." Chibi said, hugging his stuffed horse.

I hesitated. Is it odd to see two guys in the same bed to a child? I didn't want Chibi to be weirded out by the view, and make him confused.

"I came in here when he got sick, and fell asleep when I was taking care of him." I replied. I know it was a small lie, but I had no idea what else to say to him.

He nodded, and yawned slightly. "I heard loud noises last night." He said.

I could feel my face heat up. Loud noises? He didn't mean me and Levi, right?

"R-really now?" I suffered.

He nodded again, "I think it was animals." 

I about choked on my spit after he said such a thing. "Really? Well I bet they're gone now." 

"I hope so." He giggled. 

"Is Junior still asleep?" I asked, trying to get off of that topic.

He nodded, "I'll go wake him up."

"Okay." I said and smiled as he ran out of the room with his short legs.

I sighed, and his my head back onto the pillow. 

"Adimals, eh?" I heard Levi's stuffy voice. His nose was all stuffed up, so he sounded strange when he attempted to say 'animals.'

I jumped slightly, and my head snapped into the direction he laid at. "I didn't realize we were so loud." I whispered, and he chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

His face scrunched up, telling me he wasn't feeling too well. He was quiet, which was understandable since his throat was probably still sore.

"Why don't you rest, and I'll go make you some noodles?" I suggested, pulling back the covers, off of me.

He nodded, and smiled. His eyes closed once again, and he fixed the cloth so it was laying properly on his forehead again.

I walked towards the kitchen, and I could hear Chibi whispering to Junior. "They were in the same bed."

I froze in mid step. Was Chibi just talking about random topics about when he came in the room, or was he actually becoming suspicious? Surely a kid his age can't spot out things like this.

Right?


	7. seven

『Levi's POV』

"Dad?" Junior called my name, as he came into the living room.

"Yes?" I replied, putting my book down on the couch cushion, looking at my son. 

He looked extremely confused, as he sat down beside me on the couch. I rested my arms on my crossed legs, furrowing my eyebrows at Junior.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing, really. I-I just have some questions." He stammered. 

I became concerned, and took my glasses off. "Junior, if something is bothering you, you know you can tell me." 

He sighed, and rubbed his face. "Chibi said you and Eren slept in the same bed, and you were cuddling or something. Everyone at school says it's nasty for two guys to do stuff like that..." He trailed off, frowning and looking everywhere but me.

My eyes widen, and I could feel my heart stop. I couldn't tell if he was asking what was going on with Eren and I, or saying that he thinks whatever is going on, is nasty.

How the hell do I reply to something like this?

"Junior, I-" He cut me off.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." He said quickly, and started to sit up. I quickly grabbed him, stopping him.

"No, no, let's talk, okay? Get everything out and tell me what's on your mind." I said, and he slowly got on the couch again, looking uneasy.

"Is there something going on with you and Eren?" He whispered.

Sighing, I rubbed my neck. Was now really a good time to explain to him? I haven't talked to Eren about it, and I didn't want Junior to say something to Chibi without me knowing about it.

I'm not going to lie to my son, definitely not. But I didn't quite know how to tell him the truth, without just blurting it out to him.

I tapped my fingers on the arm rest of the couch, thinking of what to say. Nothing quite came to mind.

"Yeah." I replied after multiple minutes. "There is, Junior."

He looked up at me, eyes widen. "O-Oh." 

"Junior, if you a problem with it at all, in any way. I want you to tell me." 

He was quiet for minutes, processing everything. His small hands were folded in his lap, as he stared down at them. He's grown up so fast just in these past few months, and it's surprising at how well and fast he's been noticing things.

"I don't. I just don't want to get made fun of." He whispered after a long moment of silence.

My glance snapped back at him, eyebrows narrowed. "Made fun of? Is someone making fun of you?"

He shook his head, looking up at me through his eye lashes. "'No, but they will."

"What makes you think that?"

"My friend, Ryan, his dad is married to another boy, and he gets made fun of everyday." He said.

I knew Ryan's parents; Marco and his step dad, Jean. They've been married for 3 years now, and I know they were definitely the big topic around the neighborhood.

Sighing, I rubbed his shoulder. "If you don't want Eren and I to be something, I want you to tell me. You're my number one thing in my life, and my only goal is to make you happy. Even if it means I can't have him." 

He looked at me, frowning. "I want you to be happy, Dad. Ever since mom died, you've been sad, and I want you to be happy." 

I felt touched, and my mouth opened slightly. "Junior, I-"

"Dad, be happy. Be with Eren, it's okay." He said. He sounded so grown up.

I felt my mouth twitch into a smile, and my eyes swell up slightly. I grabbed him, and pulled him into a tight hug. "You're a great son, Junior."

He pulled back, and smiled. "Eren seems like he'd make a cool step dad."

I couldn't help but laugh, and slightly blush. "No one ever said anything about marriage yet." 

"I wouldn't mind." He said, showing me his childish smile. 

He then jumped off the couch, and went back into his room, hopefully to finish his homework.

As soon as he was out of view, I quickly pulled my cell phone out from my pocket, and hit Eren's number that was on speed dial. The phone rang twice, and I then could hear his soothing voice that I fell for.

"Hey," He greeted in a happy tone.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Exhausted, you?"

"Honestly, sore." I said and chuckled, making him laugh as well. "But hey, I have some news."

"What is it?"

"Junior just came in and started a conversation with me. He said Chibi had told him that he saw us cuddling in bed together, and he became suspicious of us. I ended up telling him that there is something going on with us." 

"R-Really? What d-did he say?" He asked, nervously.

"Eren, he was completely okay with it." I replied, happily. 

"What?! Really? That's so amazing."

I smiled, "I feel so much better now."

"Now I've gotta tell Chibi..." He muttered, sighing.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it after seeing Junior was. Kids will be kids." I replied, chuckling. "How about you and him come over later, and we can tell him together?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. We'll be there in about an hour."

"Alright, I'll see you then." 

-

An hour later, Eren and Chibi were at my house. Eren and I sat beside each other on the couch, and the kids sat beside each other on the floor in front of us. Eren had just broke the news to his son, and I could tell the young boy was utterly confused.

"What." Was his only response.

Eren glanced over at me, sighing. He didn't know how to explain him and I were 'together.'

"Chibi, Eren and Dad are together. Like a Mom and Dad, but there is no Mom. It's okay, Chibi." Junior explained instead. He put it into words that I hadn't even thought of.

Chibi stared at Junior with widen eyes. He glanced back and forth between a nervous Eren and I. I could see Eren grip onto the couch cushion, scared of what kind of response the younger boy was going to make.

"Daddy Eevie-Sha!" He suddenly cheered, jumping up from his sitting position, and jumped on top of me, hugging my neck. I couldn't help but smile, and wrap my hands around his tiny frame. 

Eren began to laugh beside me, his nerves gone and replaced with obvious happiness, and relief.

"Thank you, buddy." I said to Chibi, as he tightly held on to my neck, and kissing my face repeatedly. 

The feeling of being accepted by him made me feel so much better. I know he didn't completely understand the whole thing, but this will hopefully result in him not hating on the lifestyle in the future. 

"Take care of Daddy." He whispered in my ear, so only I could hear.

"Always." I whispered back, and he pulled back from the tight embrace, smiling.

Junior and Chibi quickly ran off to play games together, leaving Eren and I alone on the couch.

"Thank god." Eren suddenly said, sighing and leaning his head on the back of the couch. "I have never been so nervous."

"I told you it would all go just fine, did I not?" I replied, flicking his shoulder with my finger.

He rolled his eyes, and waved my hand off. "Hey, can I ask a huge favor from you?"

"Sure." I replied.

"I gotta go do some grocery shopping, and Chibi absolutely hates grocery shopping with me. Would you mind watching him for a bit while I'm out?" He asked, giving me a pleading face.

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Of course. That's no problem at all."

He quickly jumped up and hugged me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

I pushed him off of me, clicking my tongue. "You act like I've never babysat him before, dummy." 

"I know! It's just I'm thankful!" 

"Go get your damn groceries." I said, standing up from the couch. "I'll see you later." I opened the front door.

"Seems like you really want me outta here. Getting sick of me already, Levi?" He joked, slipping his shoes on, and his jacket. 

I rolled my eyes. "No. But the faster you get outta here, the faster you pay me." 

"Oh really now? No money was ever part of the deal." He said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Just get outta here."

"Not before I get my goodbye kiss." He stated, bending down a tad, so he was at my level. He waited for a kiss, slightly puckering his lips.

"Tch." I quickly pecked his lips, and pushing him out the door. "Hurry up, idiot!"

I shut the door, and walked to Junior's room, where him and Chibi were playing some video game on his wii.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" I swiftly asked, poking my head into the room.

The kids didn't look back, eyes glued on the screen. "Mac N' Cheese!" They both yelled in sync.

"Should have known..." I muttered to myself, leaving the room.

I quickly made my way into the kitchen, and quickly prepared a small amount of Mac N' Cheese for the nitwits. It was then when I heard a loud crash come from behind me, causing me to jump and quickly turn around to see what the hell it was.

There stood Junior and Chibi with a box of cereal. But it wasn't in their hands, it was all over the damn floor. All the cereal was out of the box, and covered the floor. 

My eyes widen at the mess. "You guys! I was cooking! Why?!"

"Oops!" They both sarcastically yelled, and ran off.

I groaned loudly, and quickly turned the oven off and grabbed a broom and a dust pan to clean the mess up. 

What were these kids thinking?!  
I was going to be the nice Father and babysitter, and make them the food they wanted, and they decided to make a mess? 

I quickly cleaned up the mess, and rushed over to put the Mac N' Cheese into two bowels, setting them on the table, along with two forks and two cups hall way filled with milk.

"Kids! The food is ready!" I yelled, and I could then hear their foot steps quickly running towards me. They about knocked me over while trying to take a seat. "Jesus, settle down. Now, please, please do not make a make out of this, or I will be one angry man."

They both snickered, taking mouth fulls of their food. "Better not look at my room then." Junior said, smirking.

My eyebrows narrowed at my son. "You little..." I quickly jogged to his room and I could have screamed. There was marker marks covering the walls, almost completely. "LEVI ACKERMAN!" I yelled. 

I could faintly hear the laughs come from my son from the kitchen. 

"Get your butt in here right now!" 

This kid is grounded.

 

-

 

『Eren's POV』

After knocking on Levi's front door, he finally opened the door. I was greeted by an angry looking Levi, covered in food and what looked like paint and marker on his skin. He had Chibi on his hip, and Junior by his side. His hair was a disaster, and his shirt was completely stained. I have never, ever seen Levi in this state.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Remind me to never again get a girl pregnant." He angrily growled. Junior started to chuckle.


	8. eight

『Levi's POV』

"What should we do today?" Eren asked, sitting beside me on the couch.

"We can't do much since Chibi's here." I replied. Junior was at school now, and Chibi was in my room, asleep on my bed. He went in there to watch TV, since I have a bigger screen than the one in the living room, but he ended up falling asleep on the bed.

Eren sighed, as I wrapped my arm around shoulder, pulling him closer to me. "I hate just sitting around."

"Well, what would you like to do?" I asked, turning to look at him.

He rested his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes. "I don't know."

"You look tired."

"I'm not! I'm just bored." He defended himself.

I put the tip of my finger under his chin, making him look at me. I gently kissed his lips, staying there for at least 5 seconds. Pulling back, he sent me the sweetest smile. I could feel my lips just barely twitch up in an attempt of a smile.

*Knock, Knock.*

"Who the hell could that be?" I muttered, getting off the couch, leaving Eren sad and alone.

I stomped over to the door, angry at whoever is at the door, for ruining the moment.

I swung open the front door and glared at the two idiots in front of me. 

"Gross, it's you."

"We aren't too pumped to see you, either, Levi." Jean said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "But this dumb ass made us come here." He said, pointing to the short bald boy beside him.

"What do you want, Connie?" I grumbled, looking at baldy.

It was then, Eren came to stand beside and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder to see who was at the door. "Oh, hey guys!" Eren welcomed, excitingly. 

"Hey, jerk face." Jean grumbled, rolling his eyes once again. Connie just waved, smiling.

Jean, Connie and everyone already knew about me and Eren. Jean was happily married to Marco, so of course, the two of them were perfectly fine with it.

"I'll ask again, what do you want?" I repeated, earning a light punch in the gut from Eren, silently telling me to be nice.

"Well, we're throwing a part tonight, and I was just going to ask if the two of you would like to come?" Connie finally asked.

My eyes furrowed. "We have kids, ya know?"

"Hire a babysitter." He suggested. Him and his wife, Sasha, don't have kids, so they don't understand that we can't exactly just hire a babysitter and go part and get drunk. Connie has always been too busy buying Sasha food to even try for a baby.

"It's not that easy. We can't just go get drunk."

"Oh come on, be a spot. We all need a break." Jean grumbled. 

Eren moved slightly, bring his lips close to me ear. "It's something to do." 

I made a face at the taller boy, but sighed after seeing his pouting face. "Fine. But only for a few hours."

Connie punched the air, while Jean just rolled his eyes once again. Eren smiled at me, looking accomplished with his damn crocodile tears.

"Awesome! Be there at 11!" Connie yelled, pulling Jean behind him as they ran off away from the house.

"Now I gotta hire a damn babysitter." I grumbled to myself, closing the door. 

Eren just playfully pushed my shoulder. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"Well I don't want a damn pervert to come over and babysit the kids." I said.

"Good point. Better get busy." 

I flipped his back off, and quickly grabbed the laptop, searching for a trusted babysitter website. 

After many, many, many minutes of looking at all the ugly pictures of the babysitters, I finally found a young girl that looked like I could trust her well enough. She had good reviews, and good skills, so I quickly sent her a message asking if should could be here at 10:30.

"I found one!" I yelled to Eren who was chewing on junk food in the kitchen. 

"I'm gonna laugh if she ends up being insane." He laughed, coming behind the couch, where I sat, glancing at the picture of her. She was a young girl, looked about mid twenties, around mine and Eren's age, brown hair and glasses. 

"If she is, I will rage." 

Eren just rolled his eyes, wandering back into the kitchen when he found some potato chips. 

➖Five Hours Later, 10:30➖

*Ding, ding.*

"She's here!" Junior yelled, flipping through the channels on TV, not even bothering to open the door for me.

"Thanks for opening the door for me, Junior!" I yelled sarcastically, jogging to the front door from the back room.

I opened the door, and I saw a taller brunette standing in front of me. She had a wild smile on his face, her brown eyes excitingly looking around the house. 

"Uh, hello." I muttered, as she basically walked in the house without me inviting her in.

"Hello!" She yelled, way too loud for my ears, making me slightly jump. I hated loud noises with a passion.

"Uh, you're the babysitter, correct?" I asked.

"Yes! I'm Hanji! And you are?" She excitingly said, quickly snapping her hand out in my direction, waiting for a hand shake. I carefully looked at her hand, and it looked incredibly dirty, so I passed on the hand shake.

"I'm Levi." I emotionless answered.

"Nice to meet you, Levi!" She yelled once again, making me angry.

"Eren!" I yelled for the brunette.

Eren then came running through the kitchen, and to where we both stood. He glanced at the visitor, nicely smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you!" He said, sweetly, holding his hand out, and shook her hand.

"Awesome! Where are the cute, little kids?!" She said, folding his hands together, placing them under her chin.

I raised an eyebrow, jabbing my thumb behind me, telling her they were behind me.

Her eyes instantly lit up when she saw Junior and Chibi, who was sitting beside Junior, looking as if he was going to fall asleep again.

"So cute!!" 

She ran towards the kids, starting up some dumb type of conversation with them.

"Eren." I sternly said.

Eren started to laugh, putting his on my shoulder for support. "I think she'll work just fine, don't you think?"

"Are you kidding me? She hasn't even been here for 5 minutes and I already want to pull every piece of hair I have."

"Aw don't do that. You'd be ugly bald."

"Thanks for the support." I grumbled.

"Of course, darling." He responded, sarcastically.

"Aw! Are you two a couple?! That's the cutest thing ever!" Hanji began to scream through out the house, smiling huge.

My reaction, annoyed. Eren's reaction, laughing his butt off.

I was honestly tempted to just kick Hanji out, and stay home with the kids, and leave the party completely forgotten. But Eren was nearly pushing me out the door, after telling Hanji what the kids liked to eat and what time they needed to eat and be in bed by. 

He pushed me out the door, and closed it behind him. I could faintly hear Hanji still yelling, and I could hear her yell something about acting like Titans as a game.

"Eren! I can't leave them with that thing!" I hissed at him, slapping his arm.

"First off, ouch!" He yelled, rubbing his now sore arm. "Second off, relax! They'll have fun, while we go fun! Come on, let's be teenagers for the night."

"We had our teenage fun the other night." I mumbled, crossing my arms across my chest, not moving.

"Hell yeah we did." He said while winking. "But now, let's go get drunk."

I rolled my eyes, still not moving. "You can't make me." 

He turned around to face me, and his eye brows were raised, as if he was challenged. "Really now?"

He walked over to me, and quickly kissed my lips, and while I was distracted, he slipped his arms behind my knee caps, and swiftly picked me up, carrying me to the car in a bridal style.

"God dammit Eren!" I grumbled, flicking his nose with my finger. "Meanie."

"You love me." He mumbled, smirking. His statement made me slightly blush.

He placed me in the passenger seat inside his black, fancy car. He even wrapped the seat belt around my chest, and buckled it in beside my hip. When he went back, he quickly wrapped his fingers around the collar of my shirt, and smashed his lips onto mine, giving me a a hard kiss, pulling back just as quickly as the kiss started, not even giving me a chance to kiss back.

He said nothing else afterwards, but closed the door quickly, and running towards the driver's side of the car.

"What the hell is wrong with this idiot?" I muttered to myself before he opened the door. 

"Ready?" He asked after putting his own seat belt on. He wiggled his eyebrows as he turned the radio on, volume high, as some lame Dubstep song blasted out the speakers.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I mumbled, knowing he couldn't even hear me. I rest my elbow on the door handle, and my chin on the palm of my hand.

He sped off, and I could have sworn I heard the tire's rubber burning. He's trying way, way too hard to be a teenager for the night.

-

"Do you like the way I flick my tongue, or nah? You can ride my face until you drip in c*m. Can you lick the tip then throat the d!ck or nah? Can you let me stretch that pu**y out or nah?" Eren began to sing to an extremely dirty song, when it come on the bad side of the radio. He was acting all gangster, waving his hands in very weird ways.

My expression was completely flat, as I glared at the taller boy. I can't even put into words how insanely hard he was trying to just look like a teenager again. It was awful.

"Pu**y so good, I had to save that sh!t for later. Took her into the kitchen, f!cked her right there on the table." He continued. 

"Oh my god, Eren." I grumbled, face palming myself forehead. This guy is an idiot, I swear to god.

"Take it for a real one, you gonna get it all. Is you really 'bout your money or nah? Can you really take d!ck or nah? Can I bring another   
b!tch or nah? Is you with the sh!ts or nah? Or nah? Or nah? Or nah? Would you ride for a   
n!gga or nah? Would you die for a n!gga or nah?" He continued on singing the horrible song, until I started to hit his arms that were waving in very annoying, and disturbing ways.

"Quit singing that horrid song, and pay attention to the damn road!" I yelled, turning off the radio.

"Aw, but Levi. Wouldn't you like it if I f!cked you on the kitchen table?" He said while wiggling his eyebrows in my direction, finally putting both hands on the steering wheel.

I could instantly feel my face began to heat up of the thought. "This is no time for dirty talk."

"This is best time for dirty talk! You're supposed to be acting like a teenager, too, you know! You can start by unbuttoning a few of those buttons on the lame shirt." He ordered, glancing at my shirt that had every button buttoned up. I looked down at my clothes. My shirt was white, and I had on black jeans, with black vans. I tried my best to look somewhat as a teenager, but I guess I failed.

"No. I like how I look." I defended myself, looking back up at him, and glanced at his embarrassing appearance.

He wore a black SnapBack, with tiny spikes on the bill. He also was wearing some KPop band tee, I think they were called EXO or something odd like that. He also had on some black skinny jeans, with high tops on to top it all off. Quite embarrassing.

"Unbutton like 3 buttons, Levi. Please, for god sake." He was practically begging.

I narrowed my eyes in his direction as my fingers messed with the buttons, unbuttoning three of them. I had about 8 inches of my chest's skin showing now. "Happy?" I muttered to the taller boy.

"Very. It's always great seeing your hairless chest." He said, laughing.

"I can grow hair!" I defended.

He just laughed in response, as he pulled into the party area. Connie chose to host the party at some mansion that owned by one of his friends, who Eren and I don't know anything of.

"Wow." I heard Eren whisper at the view. The mansion was huge. Reminded me of the White House, in all honesty.

"Well damn. They sure went all out on the whole teenager theme." I mumbled. "I hate my life." 

Eren smacked my chest. "Don't be a party pooper. When we walk through those doors, I want to see you have a new attitude, and I want you to at least act like you're having fun." He ordered.

"Yes daddy." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Don't get sexual on me now." He laughed, opening his door as I did the same.

"You weren't saying that earlier." I muttered, walking beside him up to the front door. "I thought that's how teenagers act."

He rolled his eyes, not answering me. He knocked on the door, and a strawberry blonde, small girl opened the door. Her eyes instantly went in my direction, and they widened.

"Oh hey, cutie." She flirted, not even looking in Eren's direction. My eyebrow raised, clearly not amused.

"Excuse you, Levi isn't available." Eren stepped in, getting in her face, and even added a snap with his fingers. How gay can this kid be?

The shorter girl's eyebrows raised as well, as she quickly added things up. "Oh, I'm sorry. Come on in." 

She opened the door wider, and Eren quickly stepped in, holding up his hand in front of the girl's face, as if he was shunning her. I said nothing to the girl, but walked past her and into the big house.

"Levi! Eren!" I heard the familiar voice of my old friend call mine and Eren's names.

"Hey, man." I greeted to the enormously tall blonde and brown headed man.

"It's been awhile since I've seen the two of you. How are you guys doing?" He asked, resting his side on the wall that was beside us.

"We've been doing aaaaah-mazing." Eren answered for me, adding some lame letters into the word, causing me to roll my silver eyes.

"He's taking the whole teenage thing too far, as you can see." I explained to Erwin, flicking Eren's ear.

"Pft, Gunther's worse. You should see his horrid dance moves." Erwin replied, chuckling and jabbing his thumb in the direction behind him, where I was guessing the whole crowd was and the dance floor.

"I'm afraid to even look." I joked. 

"Alright, I'll catch you later. Don't get too... Crunk. Is that was the kids say now days?" Erwin joked, laughing and walking away.

I instantly looked to Eren. "Don't embarrass me too much, alright?" 

Eren rolled his eyes again, for like the 100th time today. "Relax. You know what you need?"

"What do I need, Eren?" I asked, flatly. Clearl not interested.

"To get high." He answered. My eyes widen.

"High?! I haven't done anything like that since I was 17 years old." 

"That's my exact point. It'd be amazing to see a high Levi." 

"No. No, it would not. I am not a good person when I'm high or drunk. You never want to see a drunk Levi." I said, shaking my head. I did not, in no way, want to get drunk or high today.

"No, no. That would amazing to see. You're not just going to get high tonight, but you're going to get drunk as well. Come on." He said quickly, and grabbed my wrist and pulled me in where the crowd was.

This was going to be an awful night.


	9. nine

『Eren's POV』

I was definitely getting Levi high or drunk tonight, if not both. I'm going to do it, even if I have to put something in his drink. I was going to accomplish my new goal.

"Follow me." I instructed the shorter man, pulling him behind me. He didn't even have much of a choice but to follow me. I could practically feel Levi's eyes roll from behind me. 

I pulled him along with me, to the bar. I sat down on one of the stools, expecting him to sit next to me on the stool beside me, but he didn't move an inch, but stared at me, glaring daggers towards me.

"I'm not drinking." He said. I could barely hear him over the loud music, but I somehow heard that.

"Yes you are! Sit!" 

He rolled his eyes once again in response, but never made a move. Sighing, I pulled him up on the seat again when he was distracted. He was a small man, but damn, he was heavy with all those hidden muscles.

"Eren! You ass face!" He yelled after I put him on the chair. 

I just sent him a cheeky grin his way. The bar tender then came over to where we were at, and asked what he could get for us.

"4 shots of tequila!" I yelled at the tender, as he nodded and quickly prepared 4 shots. I placed my money on the bar, and put two of the shots in front of Levi, who was looking hella grumpy. "Drink up!" I yelled.

He shook his head, looking like a grouch. "I don't want to get drunk."

"You're going to, now stop being a little bitch." I joked, pointing to his shot glass. "Let's race."

He sighed, looking annoyed. But he grabbed one of the shot glasses, holding it up a little. "You owe me."

I smirked, raising my own shot glass up. "1, 2, 3!"

We both instantly downed each of the shot glasses, and Levi was the first to slam his glass down, winning. I finished right after him.

He made a funny face at the bitter tasting alcohol, but soon recovered, looking almost smug. "Looks like I haven't lost my touch." He said, his lips twitching into an almost smirk.

I punched the air, raising my fists. "I knew you'd be a cool drunk. Bar tender, give us 4 more!" 

After a few more shots, Levi actually got drunk rather quickly. I could already tell he couldn't handle his alcohol very well, but that's what made it all even more perfect, and funny. I got pretty tipsy as well, and I could barely walk without stumbling a little. I could definitely handle my drinks better than the shorter raven, who was know practically glued onto my arm, as we walked through the mob of drunk people. 

I found Marco a drunk Jean in the corner, who was talking to each other, making some dumb ass jokes. He spotted me, and waved me over, which I did. 

"Is he drunk?" He asked, laughing at the sight of Levi, who was gripping on to my arm, looking around at the people who were dancing on each other. His eyes were amusingly funny wide.

"Very drunk." I replied, chuckling as I ruffled Levi's hair, only to have him slap my hand away.

"Don't... Touch the hair." He muttered into my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Jesus. follow me, we're having a little party in a more quiet room." Jean said, nodded his head in the direction we needed to follow him towards. Both him and Marco started to walk in to the back of the house, into a more smaller, dark room. I could see some people smoking pot, and passing the blunt over to the next person in the circle.

A smirk instantly grew on my mouth. "Perfect." I muttered. Levi just stared at the people getting high. He looked confused as he looked back and forth between me and the circle of people.

"Don't you dare." He said, glaring at me.

"Oh it's definitely happening." I said, rubbing my hands together, evilly. 

He groaned loudly, tightening his grip on my arm. Jean and Marco both wandered off into a corner, chuckling together. 

I pulled Levi to the circle of people, finding an open spot and sitting next to each other. The person with the blunt smiled at us.

"Look who the cat brought in. Never knew you two were pot heads." He said.

I've only seen this person once or twice, I never really talked to him before. But I've heard about him through out the neighborhood gossip. His name was Reiner. He was also gay, like Levi and I. He was married to Berthold, someone who I've held a conversation with a few times. Bert and I went to high school together, and he used to be bullied for being homosexual all through out his school years, and no one stood up for him. I did a few times, only to be beaten up afterwards by the bully's. Ever since Reiner came into the picture, no one ever bothered either of them. Bert has completely changed, became stronger, and he's been standing up for himself, which I'm happy about. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Reiner." I simply answered, trying to pry Levi off my arm, without succeeding at all. Damn midget has a death grip.

"There's a lot I don't want to know about you." Reiner replied, looking amused. Yeah, Reiner was an ass.

I rolled my eyes, not replying. I glanced back at Levi, who looked incredibly annoyed. He was sending Reiner a terrifying glare, as he continued to hold onto my arm. I was glad I wasn't Reiner this moment; Levi's glare was scary.

After a while, the blunt was just another person over from me. Thomas then handed it over to me, smiling at me. He was extremely high, which made me chuckle.

I gripped the blunt between my two fingers, bringing it up to my mouth, inhaling the smoke for a moment, before letting it all out. I couldn't help but start to cough a little, it's been years since I've done this sort of thing.

"Your turn." I said, smirking towards Levi, who was staring at the white blunt with disgust. 

"No." He replied.

"Levi, hush up. Hurry and hit it, and pass it." I said, thumping his forehead. 

He groaned, and reached over to take the blunt. He stared at it in his hands, sighing. He hit it, taking an unbelievable long inhale. He exhaled, letting all the smoke escape his mouth. He didn't even cough or anything, he looked like a pro. There were a few people who cheered him on, wearing amused expressions.

"Damn Levi." I said, shocked. He passed the blunt, before he leaned over to slap the back of my head.

"Never doing that again." He muttered.

"But that was so amazing..." I muttered, eyes still wide. 

He just rolled his eyes.

The blunt came around a few more times, before it was finished. I had gotten Levi to hit it a few more times, each time he was slowly becoming high. They offered to lite another one again, but Levi pulled me out of the circle, stumbling around.

He pulled me out of the pot room, and out back to the main room, where all the music was coming from. He pulled me through the thong of people, and to the middle of the dance floor. We were surrounded by drunk, sweaty people, who were practically having sex on the dance floor. Some loud kind of Dubstep was blasting through the huge speakers that were hung up on the walls. 

I gave him a confused look, as if asking what is he doing. He sent me a drunk, high smirk, as he closed the space between the two of us, and began to dance against me, wanting me start dancing. I wasn't much of a dancer, but at the time, I didn't give a shit. I had my non official boyfriend dancing right up against me, and I was happy as hell. Not just because I was high as hell and drunk, but I was truly happy.

Levi gripped onto my shirt collar, pulling my face down towards him. He began to breathe into my ear, causing shivers to pop up all over my body. His free hand was resting directly on my hip, and was rubbing it. Both of my hands rested on his lower back and hip. I kissed his neck as I began to move along with the beat of the music, copying Levi's moves. 

One of his hands tangled themselves in my hair, tugging at it light as he continued to pant into my ear. Usually I would get incredibly annoyed with people breathing right next to my ear, but Levi's breathing was actually turning me on.

The whole room was black, expect for the flashing, colorful lights. We could only see the black silhouettes dancing around us, and weren't able to tell who was who. That's what made this night perfect. We didn't have to worry about the next person beside us judging us for what we were doing, and how we were living. Because at times like these, it didn't matter. Everyone was either too high, too drunk, or both, care. It was either that, or they were living the same way as us. 

Levi suddenly pulled away from the embrace, and quickly turned his body around. He pushed his bottom back half up against my lower front, grinding against me. 

Sighing in satisfaction, I wrapped my arms around his waist, and rested my chin on the crook of his neck, now breathing into his ear heavily. His ass continued to grind into me, causing myself to start panting in pleasure.

No words were ever spoke between us at this moment. There was nothing to say, everything was perfect and we were both afraid to say something, and have the moment ruined.

I gripped tightly into his shirt, pulling him farther into me, wanting him even closer to me, if possible. I could feel myself start to become hard as he pushed himself against me even more. 

"L-Levi." I whispered into his ear, breaking the silence between the two of us. "C-Can we get outta here?" 

He looked back at me, from over his shoulder, while wearing a smirk. He nodded, and I was quick to grab his wrist before he quickly stopped me, and began to shake his head rapidly. "Not here." He said, and pulled me towards the front door of the house. Our friends gave us some knowing looks as they saw us rush out the door, and into the night. Levi led me out to the car and he pushed me into the passenger's seat, and he quickly ran to the driver's side of the car.

"But Levi, what about the kids?" I asked, stumbling over my drunken words.

"Call the babysitter. Tell her we won't be home until tomorrow morning." He replied, starting up the car with his keys.

"Are you really going to drive drunk?" I joked, pulling out my cell phone from my pant's pocket. 

"If it means I'm getting laid, yes." He replied, pulling out of the parking area, and out to the road. He was going well over the speed limit, but he didn't seem to care.

I was busy dialing up our kid's babysitter, and she was quick to answer on the first ring. "Hello dear Eren~!"" 

"Hey~. We aren't going t-to be home tonight." I said, slurring my words. I tried my best not to sound drunk and too happy, but I was failing. "We'll be home tomorrow, i-if that's okay..."

"Of course, you drunk, hormonal boy! These kids love me, and I love them! I'll be sure to keep them fed! Now you two go a fantastic night! Don't get pregnant Eren!" Hanji yelled, and quickly hung up, not bothering to wait for any sort of response from me, which left me dumbfounded and blushing.

I stumbled with my hands, as I slid my phone back into my pocket. "Where are we going?" I asked Levi, who was practically swerving over the road.

"A hotel." He whispered, trying his best to focus on the road, which was impressive. Because everytime I even glanced up at the road, I practically saw unicorns and rainbows, not a road.

I was completely out of focus. And the raging bulge in my pants wasn't helping. It was then when I put two and two together, and realized why exactly we were going to a hotel, which brought a blush to my cheeks instantly. 

"O-Oh." I mumbled, "Got it."

Levi was leaning forward, so his face was closer to the window as if that would make it easier for him to focus on the road, and not kill us both. It was an amusing sight, but then again, almost every sight was amusing to me at this moment.

I glanced down at his lap, and realized we definitely had something in common. I bit my lip, glancing back up at him, making sure he was still looking at the road. Once confirmed, my hand slipped, and rested on his thigh. He instantly became stiff and his eyes glanced over to me for a quick moment. Smirking, I made my hand travel up higher up his thigh.

"Not yet, brat." He muttered, swerving into a hotel's parking lot. "Hurry." Was all he said, before quickly turning off the car, and slammed the door open before jumping out. I followed suit, jogging to catch up with him. Drunk/High Levi was pretty amusing. He would only respond in short answers, and he was also a sex obsessed drunk, which I'm sure is what he meant by, 'A drunk Levi, is not a good Levi.' But no, no, a drunk Levi was the best Levi.

Levi quickly checked us into the hotel, trying his best to hide his hard on, but failing since he was shaking.

Once the desk lady gave Levi the key to our hotel, Levi quickly grabbed my wrist, for the second or third time tonight, and dragged me to the elevator.

This was going to be an interesting night.


	10. Chapter 10

『Levi's POV.』

I had awaken to the same position I had fallen asleep in; Cuddled into Eren naked. I instantly slammed my eyes shut, feeling the horrid hangover come over me. 

"Oh, God, my head." I heard Eren groan beside me, rubbing his head.

"What a nice way to wake up to, huh?" I whispered, joking, opening my eyes to look at him.

"Oh, totally."

He slowly looked up at me, with his tired, painful eyes, but he smiled nevertheless. 

"You're so beautiful." I whispered, running my hands through his brown locks. His smile widened, and I could see his face slightly heat up.

"Oh hush."

"Make me." I dared, smirking.

He raised an eyebrow, and moved up to peck my lips. "Done." He said, chuckling when he moved back. "Oh, Christ, my head."

"Last night might not have been the best parent choice." I muttered, leaning over to gently rub his head for him.

"Definitely not." He said, resting his head on the pillow that my head was on.

"Was it worth it?" I mumbled.

"I'm not sure. I mean, it's not like we're really teenagers anymore. If we were, then hell yeah it was worth it. But... We have kids." He mumbled back, staring into my eyes.

"I agree." 

We then made a promise to each other that we were going to start being better parents. We both knew completely that last night was a horrible choice for parents to make. 

"What are we going to tell the kids, if they ask?" Eren asked, intertwining our fingers together, resting our hands on his stomach.

I sighed. "I don't know. Let's just hope they don't ask. I really hate lying to them, but we can't tell them the truth for obvious reasons." This whole situation was stressing me out to the max, and I didn't even want to think of anything right now, and just rest off my horrible hangover.

Eren smiled, trying to reassure me, seeing through my stress. "We'll be fine, dear."

Lips twitching into a small smile, I pulled our hands up to my mouth, and lightly kissed the back of his hand. "Yes, we will."

An hour later, our hangover slightly got better enough for me drive, and we drove back to my house, to be greeted by the loud babysitter.

"Welcome home, horn dogs!" She yelled.

"Oh, God, no yelling." I said, covering my ears.

Hanji laughed, and brought over two cups of hot tea. "I figured you'd have hangovers, so I thought some hot tea would help you relax." Eren and I took both cups of tea, taking small sips.

"Thanks..." I mumbled, sitting down on the couch after I shut the front door behind me.

Eren came and sat down beside me, not saying anything.

"Where's the kids?" I mumbled to Hanji after she took a seat in front of us on the recliner. 

"They're still asleep. They played a lot last night." She answered. 

"Were they good for you?"

"Oh my gosh, they were so good~!" She cooed, folding her hands together under her chin. "You two have the cutest kids, ever~."

My eyes widen, surprised at that response. They acted good? To a stranger? They don't even act that good to their own fathers. "Really now? Well, then."

"Yes! They are so amazing, I just want to dip them in my coffee and eat them!"

"Whoa, whoa, okay. Now let's not get too carried away." I said quickly, becoming concerned if the kids were actually alive or not.

"Sorry, I just can't believe how amazing they are. You know what? I'm not going to charge you. It's free." She said, smiling.

My head snapped up in her direction. "O-Oh. Well, then. That changes things." I faked a smile, acting sweet. I may have to have her babysit the kids again sometimes... "Anyway, thanks for everything. But me and Eren should probably go take a nap, if you don't mind." I said, glancing over at Eren whose head was resting on my shoulder, asleep with the glass of tea still in his hand.

She nodded smiling. "No problem at all! Thanks for letting my babysit your kids! See ya!" She said, waving and left the house.

I sighed of relief when the door shut. Finally, she's gone.

I glanced at the sleeping Eren, lightly smiling as I finished off my tea, setting it on the coffee table, and doing the same with the glass that was in his hand.

"Eren, let's get you to the bed." I mumbled, knowing he couldn't even process of what I was saying, but he obliged and stood, leaning on me as I dragged him into my bedroom and laid him on the bed.

We both fell asleep, deciding to just take a short nap, so I had set the alarm clock for an hour. If I hadn't set the alarm clock, I bet you we would sleep all afternoon. The kids would definitely not be happy about that. 

But just as I figured, the kids woke us up not even 30 minutes into our nap.

"Dad." I heard Junior whisper. "Dad, wake up." 

Groaning, I waved my hand. "5 more minutes." I was still half asleep and not really realizing the panic in his voice.

"No, dad, something's wrong." He whispered, shaking me rapidly.

I moved over, facing him and I saw his panicked expression. "What's wrong?" I asked, getting concerned.

"It's Chibi. He won't wake up." He said.

My eyes widened, and I slapped Eren's back. "Eren! Get up!" I yelled before running towards Junior's room where Chibi had fallen asleep in.

I found him on the floor beside the bed, eyes closed. "Chibi!" I yelled, throwing myself on the floor, shaking him. He didn't respond, and I quickly pulled my cell phone out of my pocket while picking up at the child, resting him in my arms and head on my shoulder.

"What is it, Levi?" A sleep Eren grumbled, rubbing his eyes with his fists. 

"Open your damn eyes." I snapped. I wasn't mad at him, but I was freaked.

Eren's eyes snapped open, and he instantly ran towards me while grabbing for his son. "Chibi! Why isn't he waking up?!"

"Hell if I know! I'm calling 911." I said quickly. Someone finally answered.

"This is 911, what's your emergency?" A lady answered, with an oh so annoying, professional voice.

"My boyfriends son isn't waking up. You know what, I don't have time for this, we're going to the hospital." I snapped, and threw my phone quickly back into my pocket. I don't know why I didn't think of going to the hospital in the first place, knowing that the police and ambulance take way too long. "Lets go." 

I grabbed Junior and placed him on my hip before grabbing a crying Eren's wrist, who was still cradling Chibi in his arms, and pulled him to the car outside. We quickly drove to the nearest hospital and ran inside, yelling for some help. Help was quick to come and they quickly came to put Chibi on a stretcher, pushing him quickly farther into the hospital, Eren, Junior and I quickly following. They took him into a room, and told us weren't allowed in there.

"Doctor, you have to let us!" Eren yelled, tears still streaming down his face. 

"I can't, stay back. We'll help him." The doctor said, way too calmly for out liking. 

Eren was just about to argue back, before I pulled him back and tried to calm him down. "Eren, there's nothing we can do right now. Just breathe. He's going to be okay."

After Eren took many deep breaths, his crying came to a halt, and I took him to the waiting room to sit down. One of the receptionists gave Eren a clip board to fill in Chibi and his' information. 

"Junior, do you know what happened?" I whispered to my son, who sat on my lap, looking utterly terrified.

He slowly shook his head.

"Did the babysitter do anything to him?" I asked.

"Like what, dad?" He whispered, furrowing his eyebrows.

I sighed. "I don't know, I'm just trying to think of something that could have happened to him." 

"I heard a loud noise before I woke up and found him. M-Maybe he fell?" He said.

That makes sense. 

"Does Chibi have a history of falling out of bed?" I asked Eren, who was quickly scribbling information on the paper.

He looked up at me for a moment, his eyes watered still. "Not that I can remember. I mean, he used to fall out of bed when he first got out of his crib, but that's been a few years." He replied, sniffing.

I nodded. "It's possible that, that could have happened." 

"I feel like such an awful dad." He muttered to himself, but I could easily hear. Furrowing my eyebrows, I placed my hand on his wrist that was busy writing on the paper.

"Eren." I said, sternly. "You are, in no way, a bad father. You're one of the best fathers I have ever seen. Don't you dare say that again. This isn't your fault." 

"If I hadn't freaking got drunk, got a hangover and needed to go take a damn nap, I bet you this wouldn't have happened." He trailed off, looking angry with himself. He was sure to stay quiet, not wanting Junior to hear. 

"You're just being dramatic now, Eren. Stop that." I said, putting my index finger under his chin, and pulling his face to look at mine. "You. Are. A. Great father." 

He sighed, putting down the clipboard since he had just finished with it. He rested his head on my left shoulder. I ran my hand through his brown locks gently, calming him down.

"Thank you, Levi." He whispered, kissing my shoulder.

"Anything for you." 

We sat like that for a few minutes before he slowly got up to give the receptionist the clip board. He came back to sit with us once again, looking troubled.

"I hope he's okay." He whispered.

"Eren, he's a strong boy. He's going to be just fine, just you wait and see. You need to calm down, though." I replied, as Junior hugged me tightly, resting his head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around his small waist.

"It's difficult to stay calm when your son isn't waking up." He said while signing, as he rubbed his face with his hands.

I removed one of my hands from Junior's back and placed it inside Eren's, caressing it with my thumb. I muttered many encouraging, calming words, trying my best to calm him down, and calm myself down. I was slightly freaking out, and scared myself. He was right, if was very difficult to stay calm while Chibi was not even waking up.

"Chibi Jaeger." A deep voice from a doctor sounded, stepping into the waiting room.

Eren quickly stood up, rushing towards the doctor in the white coat. I stood up, switching Junior on my other hip, as I walked quickly to where Eren was.

"First off, I'm just going to say, that Chibi Jaeger is fine. He's awake, and has been asking to see you both." The doctor said, having no expression at all. 

Eren quickly looked over to me and smiled. I smiled back slightly, knowing there was getting ready to be a 'but.'

"But, " I knew it. I freaking knew it. "We are going to have to put him through surgery. We can plan that for tomorrow or the next day, but we can talk about the planning later." 

"S-Surgery?" Eren suffered, his smile dropping to the floor.

"Yes, sir. Your son fell, I'm guessing, and seem to hit his head rather hard. But, there is always a possibility that he didn't fall." 

"What do you mean?" I asked for Eren, narrowing my eyebrows towards the older doctor.

"Abuse." He said, looking between me and Eren.

Eren's eyes widen. "Abuse?! I would never!" Eren yelled.

"I'm sure you wouldn't sir, and I'm not saying either of you did. But we do need to take you both into questioning before we let you see your son." He said, still emotionless. 

"This is bullshit." Eren muttered. "We found him on the floor! He's sure to have fallen off the bed. Can't you just ask him?" 

"He can't talk, sir. Not until his surgery, he's unable." He informed us.

Eren was just about to explode, but I held him back. "Eren, me and you both know we didn't touch him abusively, so it shouldn't be a problem to just go in for a few questions." 

Eren looked at me, sighing. "I guess. Let's just get this over with."


	11. eleven

『Levi's POV』

After we agreed that we would go into questioning, the doctor called the police, and we were hauled off to the Police Department. We waited in the waiting room, sitting down.

"Dad, I'm scared." Junior whispered into my ear.

"Junior, don't worry. We're just going to be asked a few questions, and we'll quickly be on our way back to see Chibi, okay?" I replied, rubbing my son's back.

We had told the police that the kids were being babysat last night, and they instantly suggested to call the babysitter to come in for questioning as well. Of course, I didn't want to think that Hanji abused Chibi, but there was always that possibility. Yes, we did find Chibi on the floor, and it would make sense that he fell off his bed. But being that neither Eren nor I checked up on the kids after we got home, and knowing they were asleep, it was very possible that Hanji did something to them while Junior was asleep.

Hanji then appeared in front of us, not looking like her happy self. "How is he?" She asked.

Eren looked up from his lap, and glanced up at her. His eyes instantly grew angering, and he stood up.

"What did you do to him?!" He yelled, getting in Hanji's face.

"I didn't do anything, I swear." She defended herself, looking scared.

"Eren! Stop that! Doing that is going to do nothing!" I yelled over Eren's screams. I couldn't stand up, being that Junior was in my lap, but the police officers had no problem with coming and pull him away from Hanji, and they slammed him back on his seat. 

"Sir! We will lock you up, if you ever place a finger on her." One of the officers said sternly, pointing a finger between Eren and Hanji.

Eren waved the officer off, muttering something about how he was done. The officers left, glaring at all of us.

"Hanji, we aren't blaming you at all until we have proof of what happened. Until then, go ahead and have a seat." I said softly to the girl, who looked exhausted and worried. She nodded and sat down beside me.

I couldn't tell if she was worried about us finding out the truth, and that she hit Chibi, or if she was just worried about Chibi and how he was doing. 

"And as for your question, he's going to be okay." I muttered to Hanji, looking up at her.

Her expression changed to happiness. "Really? Oh goodness, thank god. I've been so worried ever since I got the call."

"He does have to go through some surgery though. He's not able to talk, I think it's something that went on when he hit head? I'm not sure." I mumbled, holding Junior's soft hand. 

"S-Surgery? No child his age should have to go through that. I'm so sorry for you two." She said, shocked.

"Thanks." I replied, putting my chin on my son's head. He was being so silent, every now and then, mumbling something about being worried about his best friend. 

"Eren Jaeger!" A deep voice yelled in the front of the waiting room. It was a bored looking police officer, with a clip board in his hands, leaning against the door frame.

Eren instantly began to look nervous, looking over at me, wanting to see an encouraging expression from me, and a smile. Which I happily gave to him, and sent him a thumbs up. "You've got this, babe."

He nodded, and sat up from his seat, walking past the other people who sat down, down the rows of people. He then disappeared with the officer.

"Did Eren do something bad, Dad?" Junior whispered, looking in the direction where Eren had just left.

"No, no, of course not. The police just need some proof of some things. Don't worry, all right?" I said, bringing his face up towards mine with my finger, sending him a smile.

He nodded, smiling back. "I'm just excited to see Chibi again."

"And you will! As soon as we're finished, we'll all be seeing him." I said, gently kissing his forehead.

"Levi, you're such an amazing dad." Hanji muttered, smiling in my direction at the view.

I glanced at her, and felt myself start to smile at the compliment. "Thank you. Being a father is one of the best things that's happened to me. Especially having this boy as my son." I said, smiling as I pulled Junior closer to me. "Do you have kids?"

She sighed, looking bummed. "I want some, really badly. But I'm not married, I'm single, and who would want to have kids with a freak like me?" She said, laughing at herself sadly.

My eyebrows narrowed her direction. "I wouldn't say that. That just means you haven't found the right person yet. You'll find one, don't worry." 

"I hope, so." She whispered.

"Just be careful of who you chose to be with." I muttered, burying Junior's in yo my chest. "I hear about so many people getting divorced. I see so many people arguing with their significant other. I see people beating up the other. I see people cheating on the other, with one or more people. I see so many things, and relationships are not meant to be like that, at all. It's sad, y'know?" 

"That's another reason why I'm hesitant about finding someone. For those reasons. I don't want to be hurt by someone, physically or mentally." She said quietly.

"You'll find the right one. Don't stress it." I said, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Dad would know. He found a good one." Junior butted in, smiling up at me as he pulled back from my chest.

I chuckled. "Yes, I have. Finally."

"You and Eren seem perfect for each other." Hanji said.

"We are. I haven't been this happy, ever. So it feels pretty damn good."

Moments have passed, Junior kept changing his positions in my lap, like he had ants in his pants, Hanji got herself in a really weird laying position, with her feet up on the chairs, and I just sat silently, waiting for Eren.

It's literally only been a few minutes over 5 minutes, but it feels like it's been hours. I could just picture him, nervous as hell, thigh jumping up and down, with a bunch of wires hooked up to him, him being asked dumb ass questions, but at the same time they were important questions.

"Levi Ackerman!" The same voice from the same police officer called out my name, making me jump. Eren was walking back towards us, hands shaking and he looked nervous.

I stood up with Junior in my arms as Eren approached us. "I never want to go through that again. They're scary as hell." He muttered, eyes widen.

"It's all over, don't worry. Take Junior, and I'll be back before you know it." I said, letting Junior rest in Eren's arms. 

"Have fun." He said sarcastically.

I walked towards the door where the boring looking Police Officer waited.

"Right this way, sir." He said, leading me to a dark room. There was a mirror in there, and I knew it was a two way mirror, and that there were police officers, staring at me on the other side of the mirror. There was a huge chair in the corner of the room with wires attached, and a white table, with a chair on each side of the table. "Take a seat right here." The officer instructed, pointing to the chair that was in front of the white table.

I quietly took a seat, sitting on my hands, looking bored.

"What we're going to do, is ask you some questions, you tell us the truth, and then, we hook you up to the lie detector so we are able to tell if you were telling the truth or not." He informed me, sitting in front of me and opened up some kind of notebook. "Understand?"

"Yes." I answered simply, just wanting to get this over with. I placed my arms on the table, resting my chin on my palm.

He cleared his throat, as he looked over some questions. "Have you ever hit Chibi Jaeger?"

"No."

"Where were you last night?"

"I was at a party, and the hotel."

"Who were you with last night?"

"With Eren."

"What's your relationship with him?"

"Why is that important?" I asked, growing angry at these dumb questions.

"Sir." He said sternly, clearing his throat again.

"He is my boyfriend." I answered, glaring at the man in front of me.

I could see his expression change into some sort of disgust, which made me want to reach over and slap him. But obviously, that isn't something I should do.

"Have you ever seen Eren Jaeger hit Chibi Jaeger?"

"No." 

"How long have you known Eren?" 

"10 months." 

"How long have you been together?"

Holy shit, these questions aren't even relevant to the problem at all.

I sighed. "4 months."

"How often do you see Eren and Chibi?" 

"Everyday."

"Has Chibi ever mentioned abuse to you?"

"No."

"Have you ever seen any bruises on him, often?"

"From falling, sure. He's a child, he's going to fall."

"How often do you see bruises on him?"

"Not often."

"What's your relationship like with Chibi?"

"He looks up to me as another father."

He nodded, writing every one of my answers down on the note book, under his questions.

"Can you take a seat on the other seat, sir?" He asked, pointing to the big, black chair that had wires sticking out of it, everywhere.

I stood up, and took a seat on the chair, resting my head back. The police officer had a lady come in, and hook the wires up to me. Some on my forehead, my chest, my arms, etc. There was a heart monitor that was facing the officer, so he could see my heart pace for when I answer the questions. 

He cleared his throat before talking, which was driving me insane. There was no one in hell a man needed to clear his throat so much.

"Have you ever hit Chibi Jaeger?"

"No."

He watched my heart pace, and wrote something down when he saw the result. I couldn't see anything from where I was sitting, and being that I wasn't allowed to move.

"Were you with Eren Jaeger last night, at a party and a hotel?" 

"Yes."

He wrote the result down, and he continued on with the questions, and I continued on with the answers. This continued for many minutes, until finally we finished.

"Thank you, sir. Go ahead and return to your seat out the door." He said, putting everything away.

I walked out, and returned to my seat. I noticed Hanji wasn't at her seat anymore.

"Where'd she go?" I asked Eren, which made him jump, not realizing I was there.

"Another officer took her to anther room for questioning." He replied.

"Do we just leave, or wait?" I asked, confused.

"They're gonna come get us when they're all finished, and tell us the results. It depends on the results if we can leave or not..."

I nodded, bending down to pick up Junior again, sitting down beside Eren as I placed Junior back on my lap, his back against my chest.

"How'd it go?" 

"Dear god, I really disliked that man. He cleared his throat way too often." I replied to Eren, as I shook my head. He chuckled, agreeing. "Other than that, it went fine. The questions were dumb as hell, though."

He nodded. "Good thing that part is over."

"I hope Hanji isn't guilty." I muttered, messing around with my son's black hair, as he messed around with Eren's cell phone.

"Me too. I can't see her hitting the kids, but, you never know." Eren whispered, leaning back into his chair.

Junior turned around in my lap, asking for me to play checkers with him on Eren's phone, to pass the time, which I gladly accepted. Of course, I lost.

10 minutes later Hanji came back, and sat down beside me once again.

Eren and I glanced in her direction. "What took so long?" I asked.

"They gave me the lie detector twice, since I kind have a freak out the first time." She explained while chuckling. "I had to much sugar last night and was a little too hyper." 

I rolled my eyes, and chuckled. A few minutes later, two police men came to us, asking if we would follow them to a room so they could read off the results.

Junior walked beside me, holding onto my hand, still messing around with the phone with the other hand. 

We all walked into a large, white room, with chairs lined up against the wall. He signaled us for to come to him, which we did.

He was holding three envelopes I his hand, and was opening them. "This one is for Levi Ackerman. Your results are," he looked over the results for me. "You passed."

I nodded, already knowing that, that was going to be my results. But you never know if the results are untrue.

"Eren Jaeger," He paused, looking over his results. "You passed as well."

Next was Hanji, and she didn't look the least bit nervous, which gave us some hope. 

"Hanji Zöe," He looked over her's as well. I could feel my stomach tie in knots as he took extra long reading over her's. She bit her her lip, looking inpatient. 

"I already know I passed, you can go ahead and say it." She sassed police, putting her hand on her hip. "I would never ever harm that sweet child."

The police officer rolled his eyes. "You passed. You all are able to leave now."

"Oh thank god." Eren gasped, sitting down on the seat, putting his face into his hands. I smiled, and bent down in front of him, placing my hands on his shoulders, and kissed the top of his head.

"Let's go see Chibi." I said, smiling into his hair. Junior ran over and hugged Eren as well. 

Eren looked up, smiling at the two of us before nodding and standing up. He walked over to the smiling Hanji, and he looked apologetic. "Sorry for yelling earlier."

"Oh god, no don't apologize. You had every right to yell, and get up in my face. I would have done the same. Now go tell Chibi I said to get his butt better." She said, waving the problem off.

Eren nodded. Him, Junior and I left the Police Department, and went back to the hospital. We asked for Chibi's room number, and we quickly rushed for the room after hearing the number.

When we opened the door, I swear to god, I could heard all three of us' heart drop to the floor. He looked pitiful with all these wires hooked up to him, and an IV in his arm, and his eyes shut.

"Oh my god, my baby." Eren said, rushing to his son, grabbing his small hand. "You're going to be okay." 

"He's going to be just fine." A lady said. We hadn't even noticed the nurse who had been in the room all this time. "I've been with him ever since you guys left, since the children aren't supposed to he left alone." 

"Thank you so much." I thank her, for Eren. "We all appreciate it."

"Oh, it's no problem. I love my job." She said, smiling. I looked at her name tag, which read off as Isabel. Her hair was red, and and in pigtails. "I'll leave you all alone. Nice meeting you all!" She said in her cheery voice.

"Thank you!" Junior yelled, waving at the young trainee nurse.

She laughed before waving and shut the big door, leaving us alone.

I picked up Junior again, and placed him on the side of the bed where Chibi laid, and I pulled up two chairs for Eren and I to sit at.

"He's going to be fine, Eren." I mumbled for the 100th time today.


	12. twelve

『Eren's POV』

"Eren," My name rolled off of Levi's tongue. "You need to eat."

I didn't look over towards him, but kept my eyes on my sleeping son, who was laying in the hospital bed. Before we went to the Police Department, Chibi was awake, but couldn't talk. But, once we returned, he was unconscious again. It's been two days.

"Eren." Levi repeated my name once again. "Come on. Go home, take a shower, eat, and rest. I'll stay with Chibi."

"No." I simply stated, hands tightly wrapped around my son's small hand.

I heard Levi sigh, and him shift his stance, putting a hand on his hip. "Eren. He's going to be fine without you here for a few hours."

"I said, no."

Levi quietly groaned, walking closer to me, where I sat in an uncomfortable hospital chair, next to the bed.

"You're so stubborn sometimes." He grumbled, sighing.

"I'm not leaving my unconscious son." I said sternly.

"If that's what you'd prefer, alright." Levi muttered. I could practically feel him rolling his eyes from beside me. I could tell he was getting annoyed with my constant stubbornness, but why the hell would I leave my son in this sort of state? 

"I can tell you don't want to be here, so you may as well leave." I grumbled.

I felt Levi thump the back of my head. "I'm not going anywhere, don't be stupid. I may be annoyed as hell right now, but I'm not leaving you and Chibi." He said with an annoyed tone.

I sighed heavily, not responding to him. He leaned on the side of the bed, crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes towards me.

"Eren. Stop being such a grump. I know you're worried about Chibi, and trust me, I am as well. But that doesn't mean you have to be sour towards me. I'm only trying to help you, and you know that." He said, folding his ankles on top of the other.

I signed again, and leaned back in my chair, finally looking up towards Levi. He looked very annoyed with my attitude, with his half lidded eyes, and his silver eyes narrowing at me. 

"I know, I'm sorry." I finally spoke up. "I just don't really know how to react with everything right now." 

Levi was quiet for a moment, looking around the room, thinking. He then stood up straight, and walked back to my side. He gripped onto my arm, and pulled me up from my sitting position, and immediately engulfed me into a tight hug. 

His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, bringing me closer to him, if possible. I never realized how much I needed this right now, until I felt my own arms quickly wrapping around his shoulders tightly. I had put my face into the crook of his neck, and I could feel my eyes start to water.

"You don't have to react a certain way. There's no right or wrong way to react. I can't possibly know how you're feeling right now. But, you need to have the most positive attitude, for Chibi." He whispered, rubbing my back and kissed my head.

We stayed like that for a few moments, a few tears falling from my eyes every now and then, slightly getting Levi's shirt wet. It was about 5 minutes later, when we finally pulled back and I say back down, with Levi sitting on the arm rest of the chair, and the doctor had come in the room.

He nodded in our direction, walking closer to the bed. "I never had the chance to introduce myself. I'm Doctor Church." 

【YES. FARLAN CHURCH.】

Levi stuck his hand out towards the young doctor, "I'm Levi." They shook hands for a small amount of time, before the Doctor turned to me.

"I'm Eren.." I whispered, not really feeling like shaking hands.

He smiled slightly, almost apologetically. "Eren, I know you just be going through a lot right now. But let me assure you, your son is going to be just fine. I'll make sure of it. As soon as he wakes up, we'll be able to put him under surgery." 

My head perked up the moment I heard the word 'Surgery.' "You're still putting him under? I've barely even talked about it with the doctors, anyone yet." I said quickly, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Sir, we will have plenty of time talk about it, anytime. I would never do anything against your will. But I must say, if we don't perform surgery of on your son, he may never be able to speak again." Doctor Church said, glancing at his clipboard, and back to me.

"Is the surgery... C-Could he live through it?" I mumbled after a long silent moment.

The Doctor then looked slightly troubled after hearing my question. "Well, there's always going to be some dangers to any type of surgery. There's always going to be a possibility of him living, or... Um not." 

My face was blank, but with slight fear showing in my eyes. My son could die, and I have to make a decision. How the hell was I to act at that thought? I'm basically making a life or death decision for my own son.

The Doctor could see my troubled face, and nodded his head towards us once again. "I'll leave you two alone." And left.

"No, no, no, no, n- Levi! I can't do this!" I said quickly, gripping at my hair.

"Hey, hey, hey." He said, getting on his knees I front of me, and put his finger under my chin, making me look down at him, into his eyes. "Calm down. You don't have to think of that right now, so be calm for Chibi. I don't need you stressing out now." 

"Levi! That doesn't help! Just knowing I have to chose between the two options, it's-"

"Eren." He said sternly. "Calm the hell down. Just think about this, okay? If you chose not to have him go under surgery, he may never be able to talk again. There's going to be a danger either way you go."

"You're still not helping!" 

Levi groaned, rubbing his face. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm not good with words."  
He put his hands on my knees, lightly rubbing the caps. "I'm trying my best, but it's hard, y'know? Looking at you at this kind of state... It's hard." He whispered.

I felt my frown drop, and eyebrows slightly furrow. I then realized coward I was being towards him. There was nothing with at least having a positive attitude towards him. Sure, I was hurting, nervous, worried, and a mess. But Levi was in fact trying to help me, and I practically shoved him away.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly after a silent moment. "Maybe I should go home for a bit."

He nodded agreeing. "Do you want me to take you, or?"

My head shook rapidly. "No, no, stay here with Chibi. I don't want him to be left alone."

He nodded, and handed over his keys. "Take my car and go to my house. Take a shower, rest, and eat some good food."

I took the keys, looking down at my feet. "Thanks, Levi. I'll see you in an hour or so." I walked towards the door, but froze when I heard his voice again.

"Hey, Eren." I turned around, facing him. "I Lo- Eh, be careful." He said quickly, and looked away from me. I furrowed my eyebrows, shaking my head although he couldn't see.

"See ya." With that, I quickly left the hospital.

 

『Levi's POV』

As soon as Eren left, I let out a long sigh, and sat down on the chair. I pulled the seat up closer to the bed where Chibi laid at, and took his small hand into my big hand. This kid really needed to get better.

Honestly, I felt slightly guilty about this. Well, not slightly. I felt completely guilty. If I hadn't freaking got drunk that night, and got horny, or even agreed to go that stupid party, none of this would have happened. Well, maybe not. A child falls all the times, but if I wasn't drunk, I may have been more aware what was happening. I was completely careless that night, and now look what happened.

I mean, how the hell am I not to feel guilty? 

Later on, I ended up falling asleep with my head resting on the side of the bed where Chibi laid, asleep. 

It wasn't until about 2 hours later, I felt a small pat on my head. I ignored it, thinking that I was just imagining it, but I felt it again and again.

"What the -" I said while leaning my head back from its resting position, but quickly got cut off from surprise. There, in front of me, was an awaken Chibi who was looking at me while smiling. "Oh my god, Chibi!" I yelled, and threw my arms around his small figure. He slowly returned the hug, squeezing tightly. 

He wasn't talking, but I knew he was happy to finally be awake. 

"L-Let me call Eren super quick." I said quickly, pulling my phone out from my pocket, and quickly dialing Eren's phone number. He answered on the first ring.

"What's wrong?!" He asked frantically.

"N-Nothing is wrong! Chibi is awake, Eren."

"I'll be right there." And he hung up.

I returned my phone back into my pocket, and happily smiled up at Chibi who was returning the smile.

"Your dad's gonna be here any minute, okay?" 

He nodded in response, squeezing his small fingers around one of mine. 

Not even 5 minutes later, the door slammed open and welcomed a frantic looking Eren, who was now running towards his ill son.

"Oh my god, Chibi, you're awake." He whispered, quickly engulfing himself into a hug. I could hear Eren began to bawl as he got closer to his son, beginning to hiccup.

I smiled happily at the sight, and decided to back away a bit, to give them space and a moment. They hugged for a few more minutes, before Eren pulled back with glossy eyes. 

"I'm so happy." I could hear him whisper.

"As am I." I replied, walking behind him, and placing an arm around his waist. "Everything is going to be okay, Eren." 

He nodded in response. "I know."

Later on, Hanji, who was babysitting Junior after he got home from school, brought Junior over to hospital. After a long conversation with a crying Eren, he finally agreed to have Chibi go through the surgery. I knew he was scared, Chibi was as well. But they both knew it was needed.

"I'll see you later, okay, Chibi?" Eren whispered, waving to his son. The doctors pushed him out of the room, heading towards the surgery. 

"Hey," I started, turning to Eren who looked incredibly nervous. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, babe." He whispered, sending me a small, but nervous smile.

Two hours later, and Chibi was being rolled back into the hospital room and Eren and I were ecstatic. Chibi made it through the surgery well, and everything was going to be okay. Later on that day, Chibi could talk properly, and he told us that he did in fact fell off from the bed. So there was definitely no abuse or anything of the sort, which was amazing news.

Weeks after that, things went back to normal. If anything has changed, it would be mine and Eren's relationship. It hasn't gotten worse, no, it's gotten better. It's gotten amazing. We decided to be an official couple, and start calling ourselves boyfriends. He ended up moving in to mine and Junior's house, sharing a room with me while we put an extra bed into Junior's room for Chibi. 

Chibi started school a few months later, which was great. Eren has definitely changed in how he acted now, being more careful since Chibi was becoming more aware of what was happening. 

Not much changed after that, but something was definitely going to change between Eren and I. Something magical, and life changing. Something that is exciting, yet scary. Something that I would never see myself doing again, especially with a guy.

Marriage.

Eren and I are getting married.


	13. thirteen

『Eren's POV』

"Junior! Pick this up right now!" Levi shouted at his son, looking angry as he pointed to a few video games laying on the floor.

"I'm busy, Dad!" Junior shouted from the back of the house.

Chuckling, I walked up beside Levi, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, it's only three video games." 

"Only? I hate stuff being on the floor, and you know that, Eren." He said as he sighed, bending down to grab the video games and place them in the correct place.

"Clean freak." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"I'm not a freak."

"A freak in the bed, yeah." I whispered, smirking at his back side as he bent down to collect a CD from the floor.

He looked up at me, over his shoulder and sent me a glare. "Eren, I swear to god, I will go get some divorce papers if I hear one more inappropriate joke come from your sweet ass mouth." 

I snorted, and slapped his back side. "I dare you." 

 

I could basically see him roll his eyes as I walked off into the kitchen to prepare some fresh coffee. As I waited for it to brew, I glanced down at my hand, my ringed finger. It was only a simple band, but yet, still beautiful and silver. It's been three years now since the wedding, and every shared moment has been magical. No arguments, nothing. Just a positive, healthy, amazing marriage.

"Dad, I'm ready for school!" I heard Chibi yell in excitement coming from behind me. I turned around, smiling at my son, as I saw him standing with his backpack swung around his shoulder. It was the first day of school, and he was now going into second grade. Junior was in sixth grade now. They're both mentally and physically grown so much over the past years, and I couldn't be more proud of the two. 

"You look great, Chibi! Are you excited?" I asked, as I filled two coffee mugs of black coffee.

"Very excited! I wanna see my boyfriend!" He yelled, smiling.

I stopped in my tracks, spilling a bit of coffee while doing so. I could practically hear Levi fall to the ground before quickly scurrying to the kitchen where we were.

"What did I just hear?" He whispered, raising an eyebrow in Chibi's direction, and then to me.

"What? I'm excited?" Chibi guessed, confused.

"No, the second part?" I replied, eyes widen.

"Oh! My boyfriend. I said I'm excited to see him." He said casually.

"O-Oh. You never mentioned anything a-about a b-boyfriend.." Levi muttered, looking awfully confused.

"I didn't think it would be a problem.." 

"No, no, it's no problem. You know what? Make sure you tell him hi for me, alright?" I said, smiling. Levi quickly glanced at me and gave me a weird look, but it quickly disappeared when I gave him a death glare, and shoving a coffee mug in his direction, and of course, some more spilled. Levi sent the messy floor a gross look.

"I will!" Chibi yelled before scurrying off to where Junior was.

"U-Uh." Levi stammered, staring at me.

"Now, before you say anything, think about it. Could you really tell such a young kid he can't have a boyfriend? I mean, it's almost expected when me and you are both married, y'know?"

He sighed, "I suppose so. Just kind of took me by surprise."

"Junior! Dad said hi!" I heard Chibi yell from the back room.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I never told him to say tha-" I stop mid-sentence. "Dear Jesus."

Levi sighed once again, placing his coffee mug down on the counter, and practically gave him self a face palm. "I'm going to kill myself."

I snorted, taking a sip from of my coffee. "At least we won't have a big family reunion in the future."

"I hate you."

"I love you." I whispered, stepping closer to the confused looking short man, I call my husband.

He looked up from his hands, and gave me a weird look. "Shut up and come here, before I hurt you." 

Before I could even take another step, he grabbed my shirt, and pulled me towards him, crashing his lips upon mine, and pulling back not a moment later before walking away, with the most sassiest walk ever.

"That'll teach you for making sexual jokes. Bi-atch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The enddddd. Thanks for reading!


End file.
